Heart of a Familiar
by KH-Hardcorefan4483
Summary: Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière who is nicknamed "Louise the Zero" by her classmates wants to prove herself as not a failure mage. Meanwhile on the Destiny Island, when Sora was taking his usual midday nap he suddenly hears strange voices and disappears inside a strange portal. How will the Keybearer adapt with his new role as the pinkette's familiar?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Kingdom Hearts and Familiar of Zero crossover. Enjoy.**

**Please note that I'm following the manga, but I'll alter some plot to make it sense with Kingdom Hearts plot.**

* * *

_Destiny Islands – Seashore near the shack_

It was a sunny beautiful day as usual in the islands where Sora, Riku, and Kairi usually hung out. The sky was clear and the sun shone the waters that gave them a reflection as they were sparkling. On the seashore near the old shack which connected to the bridge to the small island where the Papou tree grew, Sora was lying down with his eyes closed, enjoying his usual nap on the warm day. Despite everything that happened back in the Realm of Sleep, the spiky brunette however wasn't disappointed with his failure in exam at all and always stayed optimist like he usually did. Why not? Although he didn't succeed in sealing the last Keyhole of Sleep, he had made new friends with Neku and his gang, the Dream Eaters which were more than just pets for him and many more.

"I thought I would find you here again as usual." A voice said behind Sora which made him wake up and turned to see Riku slowly walking approaching him, "You surely don't have anything to do besides sleeping, do you?"

As Sora rose and cleaned the sands on his pants, he yawned before stretching his hands, "_(Yawn) _I'm Just refreshing myself, Riku."

Riku let a chuckle, finding his friend's behavior was quite amusing before rubbing his head and sighed, "You know what? Sometimes I don't understand what Kairi sees in you, lazy bum."

"Hey! What does that mean!?" retorted Sora, upset with what the silver haired teen just said before calming down, "Anyway, what brings you here, Riku?"

Without answering, Riku reached his pocket and took out a pendant which had an image of dragon imprinted on the trinket. He then tossed it at Sora who caught it easily with his right hand, "A gift from Yen Sid for us for our efforts."

"A gift?" Sora then looked closer at the pendant and realized that it wasn't just a mere accessory. It was a summon charm and the design was quite similar like Chicken Little, Stitch, Genie, and Peter Pan's, save for the dragon image that imprinted on it. "Riku! This is a summon charm!" He exclaimed before putting the pendant in his pocket, "But where's yours?"

"Here." He replied as he took out his own summon charm from his pocket. It had the same design as Sora's except the image wasn't a dragon. It was a fiery beast which had a mix of wolf and lion face and two long horns on its head, "Mine's Ifrit and yours is Bahamut, Sora."

"Cool! I never had a dragon summon like this before." Sora however didn't realize that his words just insulted the pride of a certain red guardian dragon on China that made him sneezed as someone was talking bad about him or maybe perhaps because Sora didn't consider Mushu as a dragon as the little guardian of Fa's family claimed? No one had the answer for that. "But why did Yen Sid give this to me? I understand if you got this in the first place, but…"

"It's true that you've failed in the Mark of Mastery exam, Sora." Riku cut him and crossed his arms before giving a reassuring smile, "But Yen Sid said that if you were serious about your resolve, then maybe you'll need an edge. So that's why he gave you one too."

Taking out the summon charm from his pocket Sora looked at it with concern. Even though he had failed, Master Yen Sid still had high hopes for him and Riku. Gripping the pendant tighter, Sora swore to himself that he would never fail anyone again after his mistake.

"So… what are you planning to do with this new journey of yours, eh?" Riku asked, breaking the solemn moment that the spiky haired teen just had, "You surely don't plan about thinking it while taking a nap here for all along the day, do you?" he asked again, arching one of his eyebrows.

Grinning while blushed in embarrassment, Sora scratched his head, "Actually you just read my mind, Riku."

"_(Sigh) _figured as much." Sighing in defeat, Riku turned around and walked away, "Well, I better get back too." He then looked back at his friend with a mocking smile formed on his lips, "But don't say that I didn't warn you if you turn into a fat Chocobo, okay?"

"Hey! At least fighting the heartless, nobodies, and dream eaters wouldn't make me go fat!" retorted Sora for last time, but Riku was already left with his boat so he couldn't hear what Sora just said, leaving the spiky brunette Keybearer alone again.

"Gee, sometimes his sense of humor annoys me." Sora said to himself as he lay down again on the sands. Staring at the sky filled with the seagulls, he closed his eyes and thought, _'But Riku was right. Where should I start first?'_

.

.

.

_Halkeginia – Tristain's Academy of Magic_

The springtime familiar summoning ritual for the 2nd year students where they had to summon their familiar, a magical being that would represent their master's elemental affinity was quite crowded with the mage students and their familiars. Starting from a bluish colored dragon which belonged to a blue haired girl with glasses who always had a straight face and kept reading, a red salamander with frog like face which had a flaming tail which belonged to a red haired tan skinned girl with well-endowed figure, and even a gigantic earth mole and a (perhaps normal) frog which are belonged to blonde haired boy and girl whose hair shaped like a pair of drills on her pigtails. Every student at least had summoned their own familiar, well… except for one.

"And next, the final person is…" Said a baldy man with round spectacles who appeared to be the teacher of the students, "…Louise! Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Valliere!"

"Yes!" Replied the pink haired petite girl with full of determination whose name is Louise.

However as she started to step ahead to summon her familiar, many murmurs and whispers came from most of the students like how she would manage her spell this time or hoping that she wouldn't make a mess again. Ever since her first year in the academy, Louise had been known for always making the explosion every time she cast a spell although she already followed the instructions properly, thus making her earned the nickname 'Louise the Zero' for always having a zero percent rate of success in casting spells. However, despite the mockery and insults that she always got from her classmates, especially from a certain red haired girl, she always kept trying. This familiar summoning ritual would prove that she wasn't a Zero and a failure mage as they thought.

"My name is Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Valliere." She began to chant her spell which created a magical circle on the ground.

.

.

.

_Destiny Islands – Seashore near the shack_

With Sora still lying and thinking about where he should started his new adventure first, he noticed that the sands beneath him were glowing and creating the same magical circle.

"Huh?! What the?!" Surprised, Sora tried to jump away from the circle but an invisible wall around the circle somehow had blocked his path from escape.

_"Pentagon of five elemental powers…" _a voice began to echo inside the magical circle, which made Sora panicked a bit.

"W-what? Who's there? Show yourself!" the spiky brunette confusedly looked at his right and left then readied himself for the incoming enemy or attack, but instead he heard more of the strange voices.

_"Heed my summoning…"_

_"AND BRING FORTH MY FAMILIAR!"_

"Familiar? What the heck is familiar?!" before Sora could get his answer, a column of light emerged from the magical circle where he stood, engulfing the spiky haired Keybearer whole as his body began to get sucked inside the magic circle.

"What the? AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

"Sora!?" Riku who was on his boat on the halfway to the beach saw the strange light that came from where he left Sora. Turning his boat, the silver haired teen pedaled the boat as fast as he could, hoping that his friend was safe.

As he made back to the island, Riku quickly jumped off from his boat and ran toward the seashore near the shack where he just had his conversation with the spiky brunette. But instead finding Sora, Riku saw a strange scorched mark on the sands where he was that resembled the magical circle that had sucked the spiky Keybearer. Rubbing the sands, the silver haired teen frowned and gritted his teeth.

_'Great! I just left him for less than ten minutes and something happened!'_ he thought while clenching his fist in anger for losing one of his best friends in some kind of strange phenomena.

_'I better tell Master Yen Sid about this!'_ he thought as he stood back and ran toward his boat.

* * *

**How was that for the first chapter? I hope it wasn't too bad although a bit short for me. But I'll try to make it longer in future chapters.**

**R&R and no flames, okay?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter, for ya. And wow, 6 reviews, 15 favs, and 22 follows in 1st chapter? I guess we all wondered what if Louise summoned a Keyblade wielder instead Saito as her familiar.**

* * *

_Inside the Gummi Ship…_

"Damn it! I'm not too good with these things!" Riku cursed as he desperately tried to find the Auto-Pilot to go to Yen Sid's Tower. Usually it was Sora who managed the (almost) whole control system for the Gummi ship as he had operated it for two years, also if it wasn't Sora, they wouldn't be able to reach the mysterious tower for their exams in the first place. But for Riku, it was quite new for him since he was usually being the passenger when he was inside the ship.

Sighing, Riku tried to calm himself as he closed his eyes in thought, _'Okay, I don't know how to operate this ship at all since I'm not Sora. But if I remember correctly, when he was here he would…'_ Looking at the table like device, the silver haired teen walked over and examined it. Noticing a stuck out blue button on the table sides, Riku pressed it which made the table display many holographic images which were none other than the worlds that Sora and his friends had visited before.

"Heh, looks like I was right." Smirking like he had hit a jackpot, Riku touched the holographic image of Yen Sid's tower which made the image get sucked into another device.

**_"DESTINATION SELECTED. NOW RETRIVING THE COORDINATES."_**A female computer voice echoed in the ship which made Riku smirk even more while thinking, _'Worth to give a shot to drive this ship manually at least once sometimes.'_

"Never thought it would be that easy." He said as he walked back and sat on his usual seat.

**_"ACTIVATING THE NAVI-G MODULE… CHECK. GRAV-O-METRIC WARP DRIVE… CHECK. NOW ENTRING THE HYPERSPACE WARPDRIVE JUMP IN 60 SECONDS."_** The computer announced again.

"What was that mark anyway? Could it be one of Organization's attempts to get Sora again?" He said as he fastened his safety belt. In seconds, the Gummi ship's engines started to burn out blue colored flames before disappeared in a flash of light _'I just hope that I'm not too late. Just hang in there, Sora!'_

.

.

.

_Halkeginia – Tristain's Academy of Magic_

***BOOOM***

An explosion followed by a huge smoke came from the summoning circle that Louise just created by her spell. As some students were coughing or muttering how Louise's spells always caused explosions as usual, the pinkette noticed something came from inside the smoke. She had done it! She had proved that she wasn't a Zero like her classmates thought so or a disgrace for her family's name. She had expected she had summoned a sacred and beautiful and strong familiar, but…

"_(Cough) (Cough) _what the heck was that!? First a strange magic portal circle, and now thick smoke." A voice which belonged to none other than Sora himself came as he started to walk out from the smoke while waving his hands to wipe the smoke. As he finally could see his surroundings clearly, he saw that there were many strange creatures like a red lizard, a blue dragon, a giant mole and people who dressed in strange uniforms murmuring something that he barely could hear and stared him with confused look. Looking at his right and left, the spiky Keybearer realized that he wasn't in Destiny Islands anymore, but on another world that he hadn't been before.

_'What the…? What kind of world is this? I don't remember ever been here before. What just happened? Could that be…'_ However his thought was cut off as burst of laughs came from almost every student in the court, save for a certain pink haired girl who had mixed emotions of anger, embarrassment, and disappointment which made the spiky brunette confusedly look at them.

"HAHAHA! What is that~~? It's a commoner!" mocked one of the students in the crowd.

"You summoned a common human!?"

"As expected of 'Louise the Zero'!"

Twitching and fuming from the laughs and insults, the pinkette accusingly pointed her finger toward Sora, "This thing can't possibly be my familiar! This is a mistake! I just messed up a little!" However she didn't realize that Sora noticed her excuse and frowned at the 'thing' part she just mentioned as he was something that wasn't human.

"Excuse me!? What do you mean by me as a 'thing', huh!?" his retort however was ignored as Louise was too busy dealing with the insults which made the spiky Keybearer sweatdrop in annoyance.

"Just a mistake, huh?" A red haired tan skinned girl who was taller than Louise said as she approached her with another blue haired girl with glasses who was reading beside her, "But aren't you always like that, Louise?" asked her mockingly with a shrug which made Louise even madder than before.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH KIRCHE! I'll fix this! I'll just summon another one!" she angrily replied the red haired girl as a vein popped on her temple, frustrated with what 'her long-life family rival' Kirche just said.

"Everyone, please be quiet!" A loud and stern voice came from the baldy looking professor with glasses which shut the students' mouths from their laughs. He then looked at the pinkette with serious face and said, "Miss Valliere. This is a holy ritual of summoning, and there will be no such thing as "Fixing it" allowed!"

"But that's ridiculous, Professor Colbert! I never heard about summoning a human as a familiar!" She replied back at her teacher Colbert with hope that she would be allowed to do over.

"Human or not, you have called him to service. Therefore he shall be your familiar."

"Hello! Excuse me! First of all, can somebody tell me what in the world is going on here!?" couldn't take it anymore for being ignored, Sora frustratingly yelled which finally earned him the attention from both the teacher and the pinkette. For the spiky brunette like him, everything that had just happened was too fast and random. First, he was taking a nap as usual, having a conversation with Riku, and by all of sudden a strange magic portal sucked him from below and transported him in the middle of unknown world where Kingdom Hearts only know. Noticing the Keybearer, Colbert approached him and cleared his throat.

"_(Ahem) _first of all, I'm sorry for the intrusion Mr. ummm…."

"Sora." He replied, already back to his friendly mood again as he grinned, "But don't use the term Mr. to me. Just Sora is fine."

"Alright Sora. You see, Miss Valliere here has summoned you as her familiar." He calmly answered, knowing that the person before him was quite easygoing judging from his attitude. "My name is Jean Colbert by the way. But just Colbert is fine too."

"Oh, okay then, Colbert. But what's this familiar thing that you mentioned earlier?"

"Well, Sora, a familiar is…" he then began to give an explanation to the Keybearer about how the familiars are supposed to be like protecting and helping their masters and become their long life partner. Swallowing the whole information, Sora found that the familiar system worked almost like how he summoned his friends from the summon charms and gems, except for the long life part which he mentally couldn't agree with. _'For what he told me, these familiars are just like the partners that I had when I was on a certain world. I could agree to be partnered with someone here, but for a long life? How do I suppose to refuse that part?'_ He thought as he closed his eyes in deep thinking while crossing his arms.

"Normally summoning a human as a familiar is never heard of." Colbert's words made Sora snap away from his thought as he focused at the teacher again, "But this familiar summoning ritual is sacred. Thus, I can't allow Miss Valliere to summon another one."

"Well, I don't mind being her partner at all." He replied casually while putting his hands behind his head as usual, "Besides, it's great to see new people and new places that I never been before like this."

Hearing his answer, Colbert smiled, relieved that he wasn't mad at all. "Very well then." He then turned at the pinkette again who still upset about the turnout, "Now Miss Valliere, please continue the ritual."

"…yes, sir." Louise reluctantly said before approaching her new familiar. Realizing that Sora was taller than her, the Keybearer bent down a bit until his head was about the same height as her.

"You should be grateful. Normally a commoner wouldn't ever have a chance like this." She said in authority tone before touching her wand on his head. "Pentagon of five elemental powers…"

"Grant your blessings upon this creature…"

Sora's eyes widened as Louise started to hold his head and came closer.

"And bind it as my familiar."

Realizing that Louise was about to kiss him right on his lips that **even Kairi hadn't kissed yet**, Sora immediately ducked in panic in a second just before the pinkette's lips could touch him, causing her kissed his forehead instead.

Finally releasing her hands from his cheeks, Sora quickly shoved her away and glared her. "Hey! Do you have any idea what you almost did!? You were about to stole my… hmm?" Noticing that his right hand was glowing beneath his gloves, Sora removed his right glove and saw strange runes started to be engraved on his palms. "What the? Ugh! It burns… a bit." Resisting the pain as it wasn't like when he was gotten hit by Leon's fire spell or Red Nocturne or Crimson Jazz's fire magic, Sora somehow felt that there was something triggered inside his body, just like when he used his Drive Forms, except it wasn't. As the pain finally wore off, the Keybearer looked at the strange runes on his right hand in curious, "What are these?"

"Those are runes." Louise explained, followed by Colbert examining his engraved right arm.

"And very unique one, I must say." The professor said as he opened a blank page from his book and a quill pen, "Do you mind if I sketch this first? I've never seen this kind of runes before."

"Sure, go ahead."

After drawing and closed back his book, Colbert turned to the other students, "And with that the summoning ritual is complete. You may all return to your dormitories, dismissed."

After it was done, the other student flew away wanting to fraternities themselves with their familiars. Sora watched in awe as they flew and thought, _'They could fly without even using Tink's fairy dust? Man, even I could do that at glide level only.'_ As he stood next to her, a red haired tan skinned busty woman who had mocked Louise earlier named Kirche approached the two

"Congratulations Louise, you have summoned a mar~velous familiar" she said adding a haughty laugh.

"Kirche, you…" Louise said as she stood in front of her familiar with her arms spread protecting her familiar from her which made Sora confused. She wanted her familiar to never become this woman's fan boys. However, for some reason the red haired girl herself found the spiky Keybearer was quite interesting for her, especially his unusual gravity defying spiky hair, his blue eyes, and his charming face… well from her perspective of course.

"I don't intend to do anything…for now" she quickly added and then followed the other students, "See ya!"

After the whole area was left only with Louise and Sora, the pinkette turned around and started walking, "Come on, familiar. We're going back too."

"Huh? Why don't you just fly like they did?" Sora asked back as he followed her before raising his voice, "And my name isn't 'familiar'! It's Sora!"

.

.

.

_School dormitory – Louise's Room_

"This is the worst day ever…" Louise growled, dropping onto a chair next to a small round table lighting a small lamp on her desk, "I was supposed to summon a magnificent familiar to show everyone so that they wouldn't talk bad about me! Instead I got a commoner in strange clothes!"

"Okay. This is really confusing me." Sora said, rubbing his head as he was about to have a headache before staring the pinkette, "First, you called me a familiar, and now you called me commoner! Just what is a commoner now?"

"Humph! I guess I'll have to explain since you commoners know nothing!" Hearing her words, a vein popped on Sora's head. Ever since he met this girl, she was nothing but an annoying brat who was almost as annoying as Seifer and his gang.

"Commoners are just normal people who couldn't use any magic and…" She then stood up in front of him with a proud look, "We nobles are the ones who could use them."

Crossing his arms, Sora thought again, _'So she thinks that I couldn't do any magic at all? Just wait until I show her some actions when I fight the heartless or nobodies with my Keyblade.'_ As he opened his eyes, his face turned red as he saw Louise stripping herself right in front of him.

"H-Hey! What are you doing!? That's inappropriate, you know!" he said while turning his head away from her.

"Can't you tell? I'm going to sleep, so I'm taking my clothes off." she replied before throwing her uniform at Sora which he caught it easily while blushing, "Wash that for me and don't forget to wake me at dawn, or else no breakfast for you!"

Sora couldn't take it anymore. He was trying to be patient with her attitude in hope that he could befriend with her, but this time Louise had really crossed the line too far. Who the hell did she think she was? His superior or something? Tossing her uniform aside, Sora walked back to the door which made Louise shocked with her familiar's attitude.

"H-hey! Where are you going! You dare to disobey your master!? That's it! No food for you for whole day tomorrow, you dog!"

Ignoring her warning, Sora shot her a serious glare like he usually gave to his enemy, "Do that by yourself! You told me that you're a noble. But for me, you're acting more like a spoiled rich girl rather than a noble!"

As Sora walked away from her room and slammed the door leaving his so much to be called master, Louise was totally furious. She had not only summoned a strange commoner, but also a disobedient one to be her familiar. She had to make sure that she would punish him tomorrow with her horse whip that she had bought before and made him show respect toward his master properly. However as she was already tired from what happened today, all that she could do was lying on her bet and sleep.

.

.

.

_Outside the school_

"Gee, that girl is really getting on my nerves!" growled Sora while lying on the grass, "She even has a short temper just like Donald! Ordering me to wash her uniforms!? Is she seeing me as her servant or something!?"

Finally calmed himself down, Sora let out a sigh before looking at the starry night sky. Although he was on a different world, yet it shared the same sky just as the other worlds, one same sky where the other worlds could be seen as the stars from it, well... save for two moons in this world's sky. Trying to recollect about what happened today, Sora sighed again, "I guess… I was too harsh at her. Besides, come to think of it, looks like she was the only one that had been laughed and mocked by the other students."

"But still… _(Yawn)_ That wasn't the way to ask someone to do her bidding." Yawning as he felt his eyes became heavier, Sora looked at the stars for the last time before slowly closing his eyes. _'I wonder how my friends are doing, though. I hope they all fine.'_ He thought before finally drifting away in his peaceful sleep alone on the outside of the academy.

.

.

.

_Louise's Dream_

**_(Destati – Kingdom Hearts)_**

At that night, Louise was having a very weird dream. The weirdest if she could tell. The pinkette was standing on a strange large pillar which had stained glasses as its floor with an image of a princess on it in the middle of nowhere. _'What...? Where am I? What is this place?' _She thought as she wondered around to see her surroundings only to find nothing except the endless abyss of darkness. Shortly after that, a boy who was exactly same as her familiar suddenly appeared in front of her, except he was younger, his hair color was darker and his clothes were simpler than her familiar wore.

_"That's my familiar! What is that idiot doing here?!'_ Approaching the younger Sora, Louise tried to call him, but he didn't respond to her at all which made Louise fume in annoyance. The pinkette then reached her hand to grab him, but instead touching him her hand just passed through his body which made Louise backed away in shock. Looking at her hands, she realized that not only her hands but her whole body was also completely transparent. _'So that's why he didn't notice me at all! I'm not really here!' _As she followed the younger Sora from behind, a mysterious voice suddenly echoed throughout the place.

_**"So much to do, so little time..."**_

_**.**_

_**"Take your time."**_

_**.**_

_**"Don't ****be afraid."**_

_**.**_

_**"The door is still shut."**_

_'W-what? Whose voice is that?' _Trembling in fear from the mysterious voice, Louise reached her cloak to find her wand in case something dangerous happened. But after seeing how Sora didn't even seem scared at all she decided to keep following him. Just when Sora stepped forward, suddenly three trapezoid stones in form of altars appeared in front of the two.

_'What are these things?' _She wondered as she took a look closer at one of the altars.

**_"Power sleeps within you." _**The unknown voice said again as a sword, a shield, and a staff appeared on the stones.

.

**_"If you give it form…"_**

_._

**_"It will give you strength."_**

After the mysterious voice was gone, Louise looked again at young Sora who approached the middle altar and picked the sword on the middle and examined it closely.

**_"The power of the warrior."_**

.

**_"Invincible courage."_**

.

**_"A sword of terrible destruction."_**

.

_**"Is this the power you seek?"**_

As the voice asked Sora, the spiky brunette nodded as his answer to it and jumped off from the altar with the sword in his hand. Meanwhile Louise was totally lost and confused, just what was the meaning of all of these things? Why was she seeing this strange things? If all of this was just a dream then why couldn't she dream something nicer like having a dragon as her familiar or being better than her rival Kirche in everything? Right now she really wished that she was awake and everything that just happened including the familiar that she summoned this morning was just a mere dream.

But soon after that, the remaining two weapons suddenly disappeared in flash of light and the altars started to drown in a pool of darkness which became bigger then swallowed everything, including Louise and Sora. Both of them tried to break free but the pool just sucked them deeper and deeper as they struggled. Screaming helplessly as the darkness started to swallow them both, the pinkette suddenly woke up from her bed sweating a lot from the nightmare that she just had experienced. **_(End of Destati)_**

"_(Pant)(Pant) _J-just a dream...? But why did it feel so… real? And why was my familiar there too?" Questioning herself, the pink haired girl had no idea that she just summoned a being that is more powerful beyond anything that even the whole Halkeginia had acknowledged before.

* * *

**That's all for the 2nd chapter. Sorry if Sora was kinda OOC due of his anger toward Louise.**

**Next chapter we'll have a fight with some twist and how Riku will save his rivalry friend.**

**R&R and no flames plz :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**The 3rd chapter is here! For those who wonder what kind of ability that Sora will get from his runes is simple: He will be able to perform his limits without certain partners and use his magic with less mp usage.**

**Again for the unknown guest who gave me the idea about Kingdom Hearts and Gundam SEED crossover, I'm sorry but it sounds so strange and unrealistic for me. I can do with another Gundam series however (especially the Universal Century lines).**

* * *

_The Mysterious Tower – Yen Sid's Study_

_** (Magical Mystery – Kingdom Hearts II)**_

"You said that Sora disappeared inside a strange circle?" The blue robed long bearded wizard Yen Sid asked Riku which made the Royal Court wizard and knight gape with the news of Sora's disappearance.

Riku nodded, "That's right, when I was about to leave him with my boat, I saw this… strange light where he was, so I quickly turned and returned to see if he was okay." He then lowered his head, sad and upset at the same time, "But… instead I didn't find him anywhere except a scorched mark on where he was."

"Gawrsh! Could that be the Organization's doing?" Goofy asked while covering his mouth with his hands.

"That big palooka!" Donald said in his quackish voice while thumping his feet many times in his temper tantrum mode, "How could he be so careless? I already told him to always keep on guard even in free time!"

Hearing the last part, Goofy whispered to the duck's (probably) ear, "Urrr… when did cha ever tell him that, Donald?" However instead getting a reply, Donald stomped his foot which made the anthropic dog yelp in pain while holding his foot (which is strange because Goofy wore a pair of greaves while Donald is bare feet)

"Calm down!" commanded Yen Sid in calm yet stern voice which made the Disney's Castle duo immediately stop making fuss and lined up like soldiers who just received an order from the commander before turning at Riku again. Taking a deep breath, the blue robed wizard snapped his fingers which made a pencil and a blank paper appear on his table, "Riku, if you remember correctly, could you draw the mark that you saw after Sora disappeared?"

"Sure." Nodding, the silver haired teen then took the pencil and drew a circle with a star pentagram inside it. "It was like this." He said, showing his drawing to Yen Sid who rubbed his beard while thinking.

"Hmmm… if I remember correctly, that is a summoning magic circle." The wizard then snapped again his fingers, making the paper rolled itself and the pencil disappeared from Riku's hand. "Then I doubt if that was the Organization's doing."

"What do you mean, Master Yen Sid?"

"To put it simple, Sora wasn't kidnapped by the Organization XIII nor one of their attempts to get him in their possession again, but rather he was summoned into somewhere where the summoner used this magic circle to call him." explained Yen Sid calmly which made Riku arch one of his eyebrows.

"But why Sora?"

"I'm afraid I don't have any idea for that either." Yen Sid replied while shaking his head. He then stood up and walked up to star shaped window before turning to Riku again, "Riku, leave the search of Sora to me. King Mickey might have the new information about the surviving Keyblade Wielders from the war, go and meet him in Disney's Castle. Although Xehanort's new organization is still one member short, we can't let our guard down!"

"I'll better get going then." Riku replied as he walked toward the door before he turned his head to Yen Sid, "Please find him, Master Yen Sid."

"You can count on me, Riku. I won't let anything bad happen to him." The blue robed wizard replied back which made the silver haired teen smile as he opened the door and left.**_ (End of Magical Mystery)_**

.

.

.

_Halkeginia – Tristain's Magic Academy – Next day_

Morning or to be more precise dawn came, with Sora who was still sleeping at the outside after his argument with his 'so much to be called master' Louise, the sunray began to shone the surface of the grass slowly till it finally reached the face of the Keybearer's sleeping face. Groaning as he felt blinded from the sunray, Sora slowly rubbed his eyes before waking up from his sleep.

"Uhhh… too bright." As the spiky brunette opened his eyes, he let a long yawn then stretched his hands. Finally awakened, Sora then cracked his neck and cleaned the dust on his pants. As he saw the rising sun, he remembered about what Louise had said about waking her up at dawn. Deep inside Sora was unsure whether he would do it or not, after the argument that they had yesterday and knowing her attitude, he didn't know how he should face this situation.

_'I know that she told me to wake her up at down like now, but…'_ thought Sora as he closed his eyes, crossed his arms, and lowered his head, entering his serious thinking mode, _'What if I wake her and after that, she keeps bossing around me? I just want to be her friend, not some kind of her servant or something like that!'_

"Hmmm… maybe I started this with the wrong foot." He muttered to himself, after some moment in his serious thinking mode, Sora's eyes lit up and his face turned cheerful again as he walked back to the academy, "Let's start this again from square one, shall we?"

Walking through the corridor of the dormitory to find the stairs that led to Louise's room, Sora couldn't help but feel amazed at how big the school like castle was which was almost same as Disney's Castle in size, save for the throne room with super-sized entrance doors which had smaller magical door below. However as he was too busy remembering his time when he was in the King Mickey's Castle, he didn't notice the person who was carrying a basket filled with a mountain of fresh laundry that covered her face came from the opposite direction.

***BUMP***

"Oof!" "Ahh!" The two said at the same as they fell on the ground, luckily even the laundry basket fell off from her grasps, the clothes inside it didn't fall over on the ground which saved the time from the trouble to collect them over and rearrange them.

Rubbing his head since he fell with head first, Sora began to apologize, "Owww… sorry about that. I was too preoccupied that I didn't see you."

"T-that's okay. It was my fault too that I didn't see you, sir. Please forgive me." The girl immediately stood up and bowed many times to apologize which made Sora feel nervous at her behavior. As she finally stopped and looked at Sora's face, she spoke, "Ah, are you by any chance Ms. Valliere's familiar?"

"Well, I guess you could say that." Sora said, scratching his head to the girl. She wore a dark dress with a white apron over it and a simple hair decoration that maids would usually wear. The girl also had short dark colored hair. Extending his hand, Sora introduced himself, "The name's Sora by the way."

"That's a unique but a nice name. I'm Siesta, one of the maids who works here." the maid Siesta replied softly, but instead taking his hand, she grabbed the laundry basket back and apologized, "I'm sorry, but I must deliver these remaining uniforms to the students before they wake up."

As he heard this, Sora immediately pulled his hand back, "Whoa! Sorry to keep you from your job, Siesta. I better wake Louise as well if I don't want to face the 2nd coming of Donald."

Giggling with his sense of humor, Siesta left him and continued her job while Sora took the ladder on his left which led to the upper floor where Louise's room was.

.

.

.

_School dormitory – Louise's Room_

Slowly opening the door so he wouldn't wake Louise up, Sora peeped a bit to see the situations. Much for his relieve, Louise was still sleeping on the bed. Slowly entering the room and walked up beside her bed, Sora noticed her peaceful sleeping face which made him think for a second about waking her. Sure he hated when someone disturbed his nap, especially when he was having a nice dream, but Louise already told him clearly to wake her up at dawn. _'I hate to disturb her sleep, but… well, she asked for this.' _Thought Sora as he gently pushed her to wake her up, however instead waking up, Louise mumbled something which was loud enough for Sora to hear.

"Mmmm…mmm… this cookberry pie is so yummy~~"

Sora chuckled as he saw her dreaming, "Having a nice dream huh? Well, let's try another way then."

"Hey, wake up Louise. It's already morning now." Sora said as he shook her shoulder in hope to wake her. Groaning as she slowly opened her eyes though only half-opened and stretches her hands finally Louise started to wake up.

"Mmmmnn… W-wha~? What is it~?" rubbing her sore eyes, Louise saw the familiar spiky haired figure in front of her, "W-who are you?"

"Huh?" blinking as Sora couldn't believe with what he just heard, he answered her, "It's me, Sora. You summoned me yesterday. Remember?"

"Oh, that's right… you're the familiar I summoned yesterday, right? _(Yawn)_" Yawning as she stretched her hands again, Louise removed herself from the bed and stared him for a moment which made an awkward silence between the two.

"Ummm… what is it?" Sora asked scratching his head in confusion.

"Dress me!" Her statement or rather her command made the spiky haired Keybearer look her in disbelieve. Now she wanted him to dress her where she could do it herself? Even though he had a status as her familiar, was she seeing him as lower being than a man? That was the only thing that crossed in his mind.

"W-what!? You know that I'm a man, right?" Sora asked, raising his voice a bit after hearing her statement.

"So? Nobles won't dress all by themselves while there's a ready servant in front of them!" the pinkette replied as it was the obvious thing (at least in her world) while flapping her arms impatiently, "And doesn't matter if you're male or female, a familiar is still a familiar!"

"And as far as I know, even lowly servants are treated with respect from the higher ups, unlike you!" Sora said raising his voice in anger as he opened the drawer and took out her uniform only to toss it on her bed. "Dress yourself! I'll wait at the outside!" He said angrily before leaving her room and slammed the door again which made a loud WHAM sound.

Again, Louise couldn't believe how her familiar behaved right in front of her. Not only he refused to dress her, but also had a nerve to lecture her and talked like that. As she already forgot about her weird dream yesterday, she fumed. "THAT STUPID DISOBEDIENT FAMILIAR!" She yelled as she reluctantly dressed herself and buttoned her shirt, "THAT'S IT! NO BREAKFAST FOR HIM FOR THIS MORNING!"

Little she knew that her yell was loud enough for Sora to hear from beyond the door. Sighing as he leaned on the wall, Sora mumbled, "Where are the heartless when you need them?"

.

.

.

_Outside the School_

Sora was at the outside along with the other animals that appeared to be the other students' familiars. Due of the recent argument that he had again with his master on this morning, he had been punished for not having the breakfast with Louise. But for a Keybearer like Sora who had fought thousands heartless, nobodies, or dream eaters in the battle for almost two years, he didn't have to worry much about his hunger since the potions or elixirs that he usually brought along inside his pocket had the side effect to fill his appetite. But that didn't mean he didn't enjoy real foods at all, sure he missed his mom's homemade omelet or Papou smoothie which he enjoyed pretty much during hot days, but in the battle, you fight the enemies first then deal with your stomach later. Closing his eyes as he enjoyed the wind that touched his skin while lying on the grass, Sora felt something that caressed his cheek.

"Ummm…" As he slowly opened his eyes, Sora was shocked because he was seeing a pair of large greenish blue eyes which made him jump in surprise, "Whoa! Don't scare me like that will ya?" As Sora finally could get a good look of the blue eyed creature before him, he noticed it was a blue dragon which belonged to the blue haired glasses wearing girl that he saw yesterday which he hadn't learned her name yet. However unlike Dragon Maleficent who had black skin and menacing glowing yellow eyes, this dragon face was gentle as it was like a puppy that was curious about him.

"Hey, aren't you the dragon that I saw with that blue haired girl yesterday?" Sora asked as he slowly approached the dragon, "What's your name?"

"Kyuu~" The dragon replied.

"Oh, so your name is Kyuu then? Well, nice to meet cha Kyuu, I'm Sora." The spiky brunette cheerfully replied back while patting its head gently completely mistaking its 'kyuu' sound as its name which made the dragon lower its head in sadness.

"Hmm? What's wrong Kyuu?"

"Sylphid." A voice which belonged to the blue haired girl with glasses said as she approached her dragon.

Turning his head toward the girl, Sora asked back "Sylphid?"

"Her name." She said pointing her staff at the dragon.

"Whoa? So your name is Sylphid? Sorry about that." Sora apologized to Sylphid as he patted her head again which made her 'kyuu~' in satisfaction before turning to the blue haired girl, "By the way I'm Sora. What's your name?"

"Tabitha." She replied in a single word which made Sora frown a bit with her weird attitude. Why did she talk in few words unlike a normal person? However as he wondered about that, Sylphid suddenly tackled him down with its two front legs and caressed his chest with her head like a dog showing its affection.

"H-hey, stop that Sylphid! That tickles!" pleaded Sora as he tried to flee from the Dragon's affection. Tabitha could only watch in curious as Sylphid had never been this affectionate toward the others before. But on top of that, as an above average mage compared with most students in the academy, she could feel something unusual in Louise's familiar, something powerful that she couldn't even tell what it was as she kept reading her book.

"There you are, familiar!" an angry voice which belonged to Louise said as she ran toward them.

"Great… here we go again." Mumbled Sora as he approached Louise whose face was red from her anger, "Listen, Louise. I think we need to-OUCH!" Before Sora could finish his words, Louise suddenly pulled his ear and dragged him back to the academy.

"The class is about to start, so stop fooling around and carry my books!" She said before releasing her hand and gave Sora two stacks of books.

"_(Grumble)_ you could ask nicely for that, you know!" Grumbled Sora while holding her books and rubbed his reddened ear with the other hand before following Louise from behind as the two made their way to the class leaving the blue haired girl with her dragon familiar.

"Powerful…" Tabitha said in low voice as she followed them to the same class.

.

.

.

_School's Library_

The school library where the various books from history, magic materials and many more were available was quite crowded with various students. From the freshmen who wanted to learn more about magic, 2nd year or senior students who also wanted to deepen their magic knowledge or just a bookworm, and even the teachers who wanted to find teaching materials. On the 2nd floor, Professor Jean Colbert was reading a book about runes. Ever since he saw the runes that engraved on Sora's arm, he couldn't help but feel curious since those runes were unusual for him. After flipping some pages on the book, his eyes widened as he couldn't believe with what he was reading.

"TH-THIS IS…!?" Colbert exclaimed as he looked closer at the page then looked again at the runes that he just wrote on his note. No matter how many times he compared it, both the runes that he saw on the textbook and the ones on Sora's hand had one meaning: a thing that never existed since a long time ago.

"THAT CAN'T BE… IS HE…!?" The baldy professor however didn't realize that he was in the library where people must keep quiet to not disturb the others. Earning the stares and shushes from the students and other teachers, Colbert lowered his head in embarrassment before leaving the library with the book.

* * *

**I know that in the previous chapter I mentioned that there would be the famous duel against the flamboyant blondie with a little twist. But I limit the chapter in about 2500-3000 words. But don't worry, next chapter we will see Sora in action and how Louise will reprimand herself from her arrogant and bratty attitude after learning who her familiar actually is.**

**R&R and no flames, kay?**


	4. Chapter 4

**4th chapter is finally here. (Whew) easier said than done like people say. I was planning to make this chapter about 2000-3000 words long, but I guess I was wrong.**

**Anyway, enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

_Tristain's Academy of Magic – Earth Transmutation Class_

The magic class which taught the lesson about earth magic and its variants was filled with the students. Almost every student who were present had their books opened, some of them were writing what their teacher said, some of them were actually listening or maybe just ignoring the teacher and slacked off on their table just like how the students in Destiny High School where Sora, Riku, and Kairi attended to usually did. Near the chalkboard where various diagrams (or in this case pentagram) about the level of magic were written on, the brown haired woman who appeared in forty or so wearing a purple wizard cape with wizard hat was teaching the whole class about the basic magic system.

"As everyone is already aware, magic consists of four major aspects: fire, water, earth, wind and the lost element of "void" making five elements in total." The teacher explained as she pointed the dots on the pentagram which represented the elements with her wand.

As Sora counted the elements with his fingers after watching how the teacher explained the basic magic system in this world, he found the elements in the world that he was on were so few compared with what he had learned. What about the element of stars, space and time, thunder, ice, or even light, and darkness? And on top of all, what is this lost element of void? Putting those thoughts aside first to ask it later, the spiky brunette continued to pay attention to the teacher while sitting on the floor beside Louise's table despite his status as a commoner and familiar.

"Among them, the earth element involves important magic that governs the creation of all matter." The teacher continued before turning to Louise who seemed paying her attention to somewhere else (which was none other than her familiar) rather than to her lesson, "AHEM! Did you understand all of that, Miss Valliere?"

Noticing the teacher was calling her the pinkette immediately stood up and replied, "Ah… Yes Miss Chevreuse!"

'_Why bother with bringing me in the first place then? I don't even see any familiars beside myself in this class.'_ Sora thought as he took a deep breath slowly before looking at the pinkette again.

"Then please explain the basic magic of earth element." Asked the teacher Miss Chevreuse which made Louise feel nervous a bit.

"Umm… the basic magic of the earth element is "transmutation". Creation of metals, raising buildings, cutting stone, harvesting crops… all magic related to life is of earth." Louise explained which made Chevreuse nod in satisfaction with her answer before noticing her spiky haired familiar who was beside her.

"Very good. Oh and by the way that's quite a unique familiar you have there." Her statement however made the pinkette blush in embarrassment again followed by the bursts of laughs in the whole classroom which made Sora look her 'master' with sympathy a bit for being mocked again.

"Did you really summon it?" One of students mockingly asked her.

"You mean that commoner over there?" Another one asked.

"Yes I did summon it!" Louise angrily shouted at them. Again after hearing the 'it' part, Sora twitched again in annoyance for being referred as a being other than human, but he decided to let it slide for a while, at least until he could get his hand on some Heartless if they were here.

"Don't lie, "Louise the Zero"!" Another one said while laughing at her

"I'm not lying!"

"This is Louise that we're talking about. I bet that she just screwed the whole thing up." Another one said while snickered from the front table.

"Students! Stop this disruptive argument at once!" The teacher shouted while readying her glowing wand making the ruckus stopped at once as the students focused at the teacher again, "Next time I'll be sure to plug those insulting mouths with clay!"

As the whole class finally calmed down and paid attention to Chevreuse again, the teacher then showed them a plain rock on her table, "Now a little demonstration! I'll cast a transmutation spell on this rock. Observe!" she then casted the spell on the rock which made it slowly turn into glowing yellow color like a shining gold.

"Is… is that real gold!?" Kirche asked, amazed with the transmutation of the plain rock.

"No. While it does appear so, it's actually brass, an alloy of iron and zinc." The teacher explained which made the red haired girl sigh in letdown. "Those who are able to transmute gold can harness 4 elements. We call them 'square mages'. And while I don't mean to sound boastful, I myself am a 'triangle' mage. Hence, I am able to transmute brass."

"That's totally showing off…" Kirche muttered.

"Let's have someone demonstrate one for us." The teacher then looked at Louise again, "Miss Valliere, please transmute this rock in front of me."

Hearing her statement, Kirche was totally alarmed as she immediately stood, "Professor! Please don't make her do it! Louise is-"

"My, Miss Zerbst. You're going to say that she's "Louise the Zero" again, aren't you?" the teacher interrupted before she could even finish her words, "Even if she is indeed called "The Zero" this is hardly difficult. She should be more than capable." The teacher then turned at Louise again, "Now then, Miss Valliere. Don't worry about making mistakes. Please come forward!"

As Louise stood up and walked toward the table, every student began to murmur something and hid under the table, including Kirche and the blue haired girl Tabitha which made Sora frown in confusion. Furthermore, he wondered why Louise was nicknamed Louise the Zero. Even for him that name sounded cool instead. Noticing that the red haired Germanian was beside him, Sora asked, "Say… why is everyone calling her Louise the Zero?"

"Well, you'll see…" Kirche replied before turning at Sora, "By the way, the name's Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt-Zerbst, but you can call me Kirche." She then leaned closer to Sora's face with a look that could make any man's heart beats faster, "What's your name, you handsome familiar?"

'_Gee, what's with that long name? Even Louise's full name was quite long that I couldn't remember it all.'_ thought Sora before replying her, "It's Sora, Kirche. But, if you can please don't call me familiar. Just call me Sora."

"If you say so then…" Kirche then peeped again under her table to see Louise was chanting her spell as her wand started to glow with magic before turning at Sora again, "I suggest you hide under the table if you want to survive."

"Huh!?" Having no idea with what she just said, Sora scratched his head in confusion before looking at Louise as nothing dangerous would happen. But he was totally dead wrong, as soon as Louise began to finish her chanting, sparks from her flowing magic to the stone suddenly became bigger and bigger and went haywire much to the students' fears, and…

***BOOM***

Just from a simple task to transmute a stone turned into a big explosion which blew up the whole class. After many seconds, the smoke began to fade, slowly revealing the still conscious students who had hidden under their now blown out tables, and… not so lucky Chevreuse who laid on the floor unconscious after the blast. Every look of the students was either speechless or angry with what the pinkette had done… again, but not with Sora who jaw dropped after seeing how Louise's spell ended with an explosion which was almost 1/10 of Mega Flare's explosion, lucky for him for surviving the blast thanks to his superhuman physic and his magical outfit which was full of dusts on it from the explosion.

"Ummm… I guess I messed up a little." Louise said sheepishly as the smoke totally faded away.

"Just how do you call this mess "a little"!?" One student yelled in anger from behind the table.

"Get a grip on reality and just give up already!" Another one yelled.

"That's why you're "Louise the Zero"!"

"Your success rate has always been ZERO!"

After hearing the protests and yells from the angry students, Sora finally got the answer why Louise was nicknamed Louise the Zero by her classmates. She couldn't cast magic properly which always resulting an explosion in the end. As he slowly stood up and cleaned the dust from his shirt and pants, he really wished that Merlin was there to be her personal mentor.

"You understand about what they said now?" Kirche asked Sora as she stood from her table followed by Tabitha and the other students who went off from the messed up class.

"I do, but still…" Sora couldn't help but feel sorry to his 'master' as he saw her had a sad and disappointed look on her face. Sure she had been rough, arrogant, and bratty to him when he was bonded as her familiar at first, but after seeing her like this he finally had a different viewpoint about her. She was just a girl who wanted to prove herself and to be admitted as a true mage like the others. "Calling her like that won't do any good." He muttered as he approached the pink haired mage to console her, "Louise, maybe we should get back to your room."

.

.

.

_Outside the school_

"_(Sigh)_ now I understand why she was called 'the Zero'._" _Sora said to himself while lying on the grass. After escorting Louise back to her room, she immediately closed the door in rage without even saying anything leaving Sora alone despite his efforts to comfort her and discussed about her magic. He couldn't blame the pinkette though, after all that wasn't the first time it happened knowing from the students' reactions. Also knowing her depressed mood and her short temper, he decided to leave her alone in her room at least until she finally calmed down, although he wasn't sure how long it would take that. After some minutes passed and still trying to get a nap, the spiky brunette suddenly heard something…

***Grooowll***

"Gee, I'm already hungry again? No wonder I couldn't get a good sleep." Noticing his grumbling stomach, Sora reached his pocket took out a blue bottle filled with glowing liquid inside it then pulled off the plug. However just before he drank the potion, he remembered something, _'Wait! If I keep drinking this only to fill my stomach, there wouldn't be any remains when I need it after the battle.'_ as he plugged the bottle back and pocketed it, he stood up and walked back to the academy, "I guess I'll have to get my food somewhere else then."

.

.

.

_Tristain's Academy of Magic - School's kitchen_

"Sorry for bothering you like this, Siesta." Sora apologized to the maid as she put his meals on the table which consisted of a bowl of stew, two pieces of bread, and one glass of milk. When Sora was trying to find something to eat in the kitchen since the dining hall was empty, he found Siesta was there preparing the cakes on the carts for the nobles' desserts. Just as he was about to talk with her, his stomach suddenly rumbled again much for his embarrassment which made the maid giggle already knowing that he was hungry and wanted to eat something.

"It's okay, Sora." She answered while taking the seat on his opposite, "But I wonder, why didn't Miss Valliere give you food? I mean, you're her familiar right?"

"Well about Louise, she's…" Sora then explained to Siesta how Louise had failed again in her spell which blew up the whole class despite her effort and got depressed that she wanted to be left alone in her room. The maid however seemed taking his story as this wasn't something new for her, in fact even the servants and the cook staffs already knew Louise for always blew something in the school ever since her first year. "So that's what happened. I wonder if there are some ways to help her in magic…" he said sadly before taking another bite of his meal, "You seem taking this pretty normal Siesta. Did something like this ever happen before?"

"Ever since the first year she enrolled in this academy, Sora. But I'm surprised that you care for your master very much."

"Of course I do! She's my friend after all… Wait! What do you mean by that?"

Sighing, Siesta began to explain to him that the nobles, even the students in the academy held the high position in the society which made some of them look down the commoners as nothing more than physical labors, servants, or worst animals and slaves. This of course had made the Keybearer's ears turn red, how could someone do such an awful thing like that? Having a magic doesn't mean that one could walk over those who don't have. On the other side, he was glad that Donald wasn't with him or the duck would take the advantage of this situation to enrich himself, knowing his greedy attitude when it comes to money.

"That's crazy! Then what will you do if they abuse their powers to oppress you!?" Sora asked angrily as he slammed the table and stood up which surprised the maid with his sudden outburst.

Lowering her head, Siesta answered him calmly, "We… we could do nothing about it. After all they are far more superior to us. They have money, reign, and top of all they have magic while we don't."

Her explanation or rather her statement had made the spiky brunette even more upset than before, so he was summoned into a world where the higher ups could do anything they want to the commoners despite their own wishes or not and they couldn't do anything but accept that. Deep in his heart, he totally had an urge to give those wicked nobles a lesson or two about how to treat the servants or commoners with respect, but this had been their world's social system since the first. And as a Keyblade Wielder he knew one absolute rule about travelling on another world: 'One must not meddle in the affairs of other worlds.' Finally calmed down, Sora sat back and lowered his head apologetically, "Sorry for hearing that. I wish there's something that I could do to help…"

But the maid just shook her head slowly and replied, "Thanks for your concern, Sora. But we're already fine with our current situation." This made Sora's face brighten up a bit as Siesta smiled again, "But if you really want to help, then maybe you could help me to serve the cakes to the nobles in dining hall for desserts."

'_I've done the similar things in Twilight Town with gluing the posters on the walls, this shouldn't be hard.'_ Sora thought before accepting her request, "Sure. Think of it as my thanks for the food, Siesta."

.

.

.

_Tristain's Academy of Magic – Headmaster's Room_

After a rather surprising scene that Colbert saw when entering the room (The headmaster's green haired secretary was angrily trampling his back when Colbert entered) things finally calmed down at the cost of bruises and bump on the headmaster. The headmaster himself was an old man with long white hair and beard, almost similar with Merlin in overall, except Merlin used a wizard hat and he didn't have a hair that as long as him. The secretary was a green haired woman who wore a pair of glasses and had her hair pinned down. Putting the book on the headmaster's table, Colbert spoke first, "Old Osmond, it's about this."

"Hmmm… this is the 'Familiars of the Founder Brimir' isn't it?" The old wizard named Old Osmond asked as he took the book and read some pages, "Are you still going around digging up old literature like this?"

"Yes, but what I want for you to see is this…" Colbert then gave the paper which had the copy of Sora's runes written on.

Examining the paper carefully then compared it with the pages on the book, suddenly the headmaster's expression turned into a huge shock which made her secretary turn at the old man.

"I'm sorry Miss Loungeville, but could you excuse us for a moment?" Old Osmond asked her secretary as he turned at her, "I would like to discuss this further in private."

"Yes sir." She replied before heading toward the door and closed it slowly, leaving the two alone in the room.

.

.

.

_Tristain's Academy of Magic – Alviss's Dining Hall_

Serving the cakes wasn't that hard at all just like he expected. Just give the cake to every noble that you see and voila, it's done. Sora had to admit, although this was his first time doing side-jobs like this aside battling Heartless, this was more relaxing and more fun since he could get know the school areas more. After giving about 13 cakes to the nobles, both Sora and Siesta proceed to the main hall and served more of the cakes. Most students who received the cakes either thanked or didn't care or wondered about who the commoner beside the maid that helped her serving the cake was since his clothes were totally strange for them (mainly black, full of zippers, baggy pants, and a pair of large shoes). As they almost done with the job…

"Lord Guiche! Please tell me!" Yelled a brown haired girl who made the Keybearer turn his attention to the source to see two girls and one boy were having an argument.

"Why are you lying?!" the other blonde haired girl also shouted while the blond haired guy named Guiche was trying to calm the two for being accused for something.

"This is a misunderstanding, ladies." Guiche flamboyantly replied the two while holding his rose, "Why…why do you speak of such sad things!?"

"You've been making moves on the first year. Haven't you?" The blonde haired girl angrily asked him again.

"Now, now Montmorency," replied Guiche to the blond haired girl, Montmorency, "I was not flirting with the first year."

'_And here I thought Seifer was annoying enough for me.'_ Sora thought while looking at the scene with disbelieve look, however just while Guiche was trying to evade the girls' questions, he didn't notice that something was dropped from his cape and drifted toward the Keybearer's shoes.

"Huh? What's this?" As Sora took the object, he realized it was a stack of letters. But not normal letters, they are love letters because the envelopes were rose-printed. _'I better give it back to him and continue my job.'_ He thought as he approached the blonde haired guy.

"S-Sora! Wait!" Siesta tried to call him, but it was too late, Sora already walked toward the three with the letters on his hand.

"Hey, there." called Sora to Guiche as he patted his shoulder. The blond haired playboy then turned and immediately slapped his hand for his lack of respect for calling him a noble casually like that.

"Mind your place, you servant!" Guiche retorted as he faced Sora with arrogant look, "What business do you have with me, Guiche de Gramont?"

Having enough with his so noble attitude, the Keybearer angrily replied, "Nothing! I just want to return this and continue my job!" he then shoved the love letters on Guiche's chest which fell down shortly before turning back to the cart. The girls couldn't believe with what they just saw and turned furious and disappointed as well, this guy had been not only making move on just one girl, but multiple girls! Guiche's expression turned into mix of horror and panic as he saw the look of the two girls on front of him.

"YOU TWO TIMING JERK!" Both girls angrily shouted and slapped the playboy as hard as they could before leaving him laying on the ground with two red handprints on his face.

As Sora returned to the carts to continue the job, he noticed that Siesta was covering her mouth with her hands and her expression was filed with full of fright.

"Hey Siesta, what's wrong?" he asked, confused.

"You there…" Guiche boomed while picking himself up from the floor, "To act so rude to a noble as myself and for making the heart of the two maidens broken. How are you going to take the responsibility?"

"Say what?!" Sora then turned again to face the noble and pointed his finger, "You were the one who made them cry in the first place! I just merely returned your belonging!"

Worrying about her friend's safety, Siesta pulled off Sora's hand and pleaded, "Sora, hurry up and apologize! If you anger a noble, it will cause serious trouble!"

"And as far as I know I just returned his stupid love letters back." Sora replied back, "It was his own fault that he had been two timing which made them angry."

"Looks like I have to teach you a lesson how to properly behave in front of a noble." The blonde haired playboy then pointed his rose wand at Sora, "I challenge you for a duel!"

Siesta gasped with his declaration of duel to Sora, commoners wouldn't stand a chance in one on one duel since they don't have any magic at all, however she didn't know one thing that the blonde just challenged not a commoner, but a Keyblade warrior that excels in both physical and magical combat. Meanwhile Sora just smirked with what Guiche said and crossed his arms, "It's been a while since I dueled with someone who was as annoying as you. Fine then! When and where?"

Upset from his mockery reply, Guiche replied, "In Vestri Court, thirty minutes from now!" he then walked away from the now gathering students and looked back at Sora, "You better not run away, commoner."

"T-this is bad! I better tell Miss Valliere." Worried with how the situation had turned into, Siesta ran as fast as she could to find Sora's master, Louise.

.

.

.

_Tristain's Academy of Magic – Headmaster's Room_

The scene at the dining hall wasn't missed from the teacher and the headmaster's eyes as they saw everything through a magic mirror. From what they just saw, one could tell that Guiche was trying to make Sora as a scapegoat to save his pride as a noble from the humiliation that he got. Worrying about how the situation would turn into, Colbert turned at the headmaster, "A commoner facing up a mage is clearly a one sided battle! We should stop them, headmaster Osmond!"

"There's no need to." The headmaster calmly replied him, "If the commoner that Miss Valliere summoned really is the legendary 'Gandalfr'… then this is a good opportunity to confirm that, isn't it?"

"But…!"

"It'll be quite worth watching…" Old Osmond said as he leaned on his chair while Colbert just sighed.

.

.

.

_Tristain's Academy of Magic – Vestri Court_

After asking to the random student where the Vestri Court was, Sora walked toward the empty vast field which he guessed as the Vestri Court since Guiche was already there waiting for him with his confident smile and rose wand on his hand. However just before he continued further, a pair of hands suddenly pulled his arm which made the spiky brunette turn to see Louise who had anger yet worried look on her face.

"Just what do you think you're doing, familiar?!" She asked, almost shouting at Sora, "Apologize to Guiche, now!"

But instead doing what she told, Sora put his hands on his waist and replied, "For what? For something that I didn't do?! He started it in the first place then challenged me for that!"

"You just don't get it do you?! There's no way a commoner like you could win against a mage!" She said again, hoping it would change his mind. Although this rebellious commoner that she got only gave her more problems for every minute, as his master, it was her responsibility to take a good care of her familiar.

Sighing, Sora grabbed Louise shoulder and looked her face with full of determination, the pinkette however was taken aback with his sudden move as his face was really close with hers which made her start blushing,"W-wha...?!"

"Listen Louise!" Sora interrupted, still not taking his eyes off from her, "If don't give that Blondie a lesson, he would keep acting high and mighty around the others which is not noble at all! And besides…" He then released the pinkette and showed his usual friendly grin, "Who ever said that I couldn't use magic at all, hmmm?"

"E-Eeehh!?" Louise was totally shocked after hearing the last part, could that be that she summoned a mage from a noble family? Sure his clothes were quite different than what most of the commoners wore. Even more he had dared to lecture her about how the true nobles were supposed to behave. As Sora left her and kept walking, several students began to circle around the field to see how Guiche would punish this ignorant commoner or so they thought.

Finally snapped away from her thoughts, she yelled out, "But dueling is still strictly forbidden!"

However Sora ignored her yell and kept walking toward his snobbish opponent.

"Only between the nobles are forbidden, right?" Kirche asked Tabitha from behind the pinkette.

The blue haired girl nodded, "Commoners are fine." Although she kept herself calm and collected, deep in her heart she was actually very curious about what Sora was capable of. Ever since their first meeting, she had taken an interest in Louise's familiar that was referred as a mere commoner by almost all of the students. But she knew something that is more than just meets the eye, and this duel with Guiche shall reveal it to her.

"First of all I commend that you didn't run away and instead came here!" Guiche said, raising her rose wand and pointed it toward Sora who started to get bored with his flamboyant attitude.

"Look! Can you just start it already? I'm getting tired with that." Sora said with a frown as he crossed his arms, not taking his words seriously at all.

"W-what did you say?!" Angry from what he just said to him, Guiche began to raise his wand again, "Fine then! Perhaps I should shut your insolent mouth forever with this, commoner!"

As Guiche waved his rose wand, a petal fell from it and created a column of light. From the light, an armored figure which was the same height as Guiche himself appeared, "My runic name is Guiche the Bronze. Therefore, this Bronze Valkyrie shall be…" However just before he could finish his words, his Bronze Valkyrie suddenly was torn apart from head to feet into pieces which made the Blondie, and the other students, and even Sora totally shocked because he hadn't even summoned his Keyblade yet.

"M-my Valkyrie…" Guiche couldn't believe with what he just saw as well as the other students, his bronze Valkyrie was easily ripped apart before he could even finish his dramatic speech. Angry from what Sora had done to his Valkyrie (or so he thought) he pointed his wand toward the Keybearer, "You! Just what have you done with my Valkyrie, you bastard?!"

Frowning in confusion, Sora asked him back, "What are you talking about?! I haven't done anything yet!"

Suddenly from the remnants of the destroyed Valkyrie, three purple dark flames appeared which caught the attention of every students and even Sora. From the flames, a sword with blue blade and yellow handle appeared in the middle of the flames followed by the flames merged themselves and formed into a creature. The creature itself was yellow eyed and black skinned almost as black as the night and had muscular humanoid figure with a heart shaped hole on its chest. Its head had a pair of horns that formed the outline of curled heart, and it had two bat-like wings on its back and a feather wing on each of its forearms and a tail which had a crescent shaped blade on the end.

The creature then grabbed its sword and lifted it. Most of the students who saw it could easily identified it as a demon of sort like it which made them back away in fear. Guiche fell on his knees as the sight of the yellow eyed demon was too intimidating for him, furthermore it stared at him with his sword pointed at which made the blond haired mage accidentally release his grip from his wand.

"W-what was that?!" One student asked in fear.

"I-is that a demon?" Another one asked.

"Guiche! Just run away and leave that commoner! That demon is too dangerous for you!" Yelled another student, but Guiche was too scared that he lost his power for even to move.

"Ah… ah…" As Guiche closed his eyes and shielded it with his arm fearing that the demon was ready to take away his life with its sword, he never expected the next thing that happened.

***CLANG!***

"Never thought that I would fight this guy again ever since my first adventure." A familiar voice said which made Guiche slowly open his eyes again to see Sora was standing in front of him holding the creature's sword with a strange key shaped weapon that appeared out of nowhere in his hands. After holding back the Invisible's sword for seconds, Sora pushed the heartless back and jumped then slashed the heartless' chest in a single powerful strike, killing it instantly in burst of light. Looking back at the now 'scared to death' noble Sora asked, "You okay, Guiche?"

"Y-yeah." He answered with stutter, still couldn't believe the commoner that he challenged could easily defeated a demon. However as Sora destroyed the heartless, several Darkballs, Invisibles, and even Wizard heartless appeared out of nowhere, surrounding both him and Guiche which made the students cower or hide in fear behind the academy's corridors or walls.

Gripping his Kingdom Key tighter, Sora grinned. "Finally some stress relieving that I have here!" He confidently said before marching toward the army of heartless leaving the scared Guiche alone.

* * *

**Finally a Heartless... well I mean the Heartless make the appearance here by interrupting the duel! How Louise will handle the truth behind her familiar? And will Sora ever be freed from his familiar duty or keep bearing with it at the risk involving Louise against Xehanort's 13 Seeker of Darkness?**

**Find out in the next chapter, and don't forget to review. More reviews mean more motivations and ideas for me :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 is finally finished! BTW, I've decided to reply every review in A/N in the next chapter starting from this one.**

**Kaioo - Yeah, it would be. You'll see it later, so just be patient, okay?**

**PEJP Bengztone V2 - Sora still has all of his summon charms and gems, he will use the newest one in later chapter.**

**Avion570 - I wondered the same thing too. I guess if we could ask him directly, maybe he would say it's personal taste.**

**Guest - Well here's the next chapter that you've been waiting.**

**mastermind - Since the nobodies are usually under control of Organization XIII, they will make the appearance alongside one Org. XIII's member later.**

**KeybladeGuardian - Thank you very much, dude. I really appreciate it :)**

**Guest #2 - Since you keep asking for it, I'll consider it until I get the idea then.**

**Guest #3 - I agree, Invisibles are looked like demon in overall, and don't worry. Since Sora is a total sap just like Riku said, I doubt he would even notice the red haired temptress' harbored feelings or lust.  
**

**Anyway enjoy.**

* * *

_Disney Castle – Library_

**_(Mickey Mouse Club March – Kingdom Hearts II)_**

In the library where various books were placed on the shelves and many pictures of King Mickey's ancestors were hanged on the wall, the magic brooms carried the baskets of water then started to clean the floor using their legs. In the corner of the room, King Mickey Mouse was reading a thick book about the history of war between light and darkness. His face looked serious as he read every word on the page, hoping to find something about the survivors of the Keyblade war until the entrance door of the library suddenly opened revealing two chipmunks in engineer suits entering the room.

"Your majesty! He's arrived here." One of the chipmunks said while both of them saluting.

"Ah I see." The King's face then returned happy as he closed the book and jumped off from the chair, "Thanks for tellin me, Chip. I better not make them waiting too long."

However, the other chipmunk with big red nose raised his finger, "Ummm, when Chip said 'he', he meant literally, your majesty."

"Huh?" Mickey halted before looking the chipmunk with confused look, "What do you mean, Dale?"

"Riku is the only one who came out from the Gummi Ship." Chip replied, "He said that Sora is in his own journey right now, your majesty." What Chip said of course was nothing more than a story that Riku made up. Since Sora had mysteriously disappeared while they were in the situation where Xehanort's organization could strike them any time, telling them about what actually happened to him would obviously make things worse and turn their focus to find Sora while leaving Xehanort many open paths to gather more darkness and perhaps more backup plans.

"Gosh, I hope Sora will be fine. Well, at least Riku is here as there's something I'd like to tell him." The King of Disney Castle then looked back at the chipmunk duo before running toward the door, "Thanks for tellin me guys. You can resume the maintenance of the Gummi Ship now."

"Right away, your majesty!" Both of them replied while saluting before following Mickey from behind leaving the magic brooms doing their chores. **_(End of Mickey Mouse March Club)_**

.

.

.

_Tristain's Academy of Magic – Vestri Court_

**_(Tension Rising – Kingdom Hearts II)_**

With the sudden appearance of numerous Heartless that interrupted the duel between Sora and Guiche, the whole court without doubt was filled with ruckus as the students who were either panic or scared with the Heartless or demons as they dubbed them tried to find a place to hide. Guiche who finally came to his sense quickly stood up and immediately joined with the other students, or to be more precise hiding behind Montmorency after the terrifying experience that almost cost his life over. The Heartless army which consisted of Wizard, Darkball, and Invisible types then noticed that someone was approaching them with the weapon that they knew very well: a Keyblade. In an instant, the Heartless ignored the students and began to focus toward the Keyblade Wielder.

Marching toward the Heartless, Sora aimed for the Invisibles first since they were quite agile and fast. With a battle cry, Sora jumped toward the first Invisible with his Kingdom Key glowing in yellow light and did a horizontal slash _Quick Blitz_ tech which killed the Heartless easily. However as another one fell, the Darkballs Heartless tried to attack him from behind while the Wizards around him pointed their staffs and fired Fire or Blizzard magic, attacking the Keybearer from all directions.

"Trying to gang up on me, huh? Well then…" Without losing his confidence at all, Sora held his Keyblade in defensive stance then shouted, "DEFEND!"

As the Darkballs, the fire and blizzard spells collided with Sora, a huge explosion was occurred followed by the thick smoke that made the students cover their eyes from the dusts. Coughing as the smoke began to fade away, the youngest daughter of Valliere family was totally terrified as she opened her eyes slowly and looked at the scene. The explosion that just hit her familiar was quite powerful compared with the explosions from her failure spells and could kill anyone instantly. One day before she summoned her familiar and today she got him killed.

"N-no… he couldn't be…" As Louise fell on her knees, tears started to fill her eyes. She felt not only fail as a mage but also as the master of her familiar for letting him die like that. What she had done was totally intolerable and brought a shame for her family's name. However as the smoke totally faded away revealing the clearer view, she saw something that was totally unexpected.

From the explosion, she saw Sora was totally fine and unharmed at all while grinning. But what made her almost didn't believe with what she was seeing was the hexagonal patterned barrier that covered the Keybearer in circular area. As the barrier was gone, several balls of light began to attack the Heartless form the direction where they attacked Sora at as the result of _Reflega _magic and destroyed them in bursts of light. Even her rival, Kirche was dumbfounded yet amazed at the same time while Tabitha kept a straight look on her face, although in reality she was also astonished and totally intrigued with the sheer of magic skill that Sora displayed.

"I-it can't be… my familiar… he really can use magic?!"

The pinkette was totally loss of words. Although she was glad that her familiar was okay, deep in her heart she felt something that totally tore her… an envious.

Right… envious

She was very envy.

Envy that her familiar just showed right before her and the other students his magical capability.

The familiar was supposed to be a reflection of their master and their affinity, and yet she always failed in every spell that she chanted, but her familiar was totally the opposite of her. Not only using a strange protection magic, but he also could deflect the fire and ice spells that were directed at him whereas her magic only gave her one obvious result: an explosion.

The maid Siesta on the other hand was astounded as she covered her mouth with her hands. Never once in her life she did meet a mage who was humble enough to lower his position as same as the commoners. She remembered how they had their conversation so casually despite their classes and how Sora was totally furious with the nobles who took advantage with their position. On top of that, he even helped her to serve the cakes to his fellow nobles.

"He's a mage, and yet he…" Siesta was unable to finish her words as she began to fantasize with a dreamy look on her face. This was just like in the romantic stories that she liked to read where the noble fell in love with the maid and they lived happily ever after in the end.

"Louise…" Kirche called the pinkette getting her attention as she snapped away from her thoughts and shot her a glare, "Did you just summon a mage to be your familiar?"

However just before Louise could think anything for the answer, she suddenly heard a female student screamed which caught their attention.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

The girl was a first-year student who had long brown hair which reached her shoulders and wore a brown cape that definitely indicated her year. She was the same girl who Guiche had flirted before and tried to drop the act when Montmorency caught him together which ended him earning double slap from both girls. However what made her scream was a Darkball Heartless that floated before her looking at the young girl with its glowing yellow eyes and chewing mouth as it wanted to devour her.

"That voice! Katie!" Hearing the brown haired first year student screamed, Guiche who was totally scared out of his pants suddenly turned brave and pushed the other students including Montmorency much to her annoyance then bolted toward where Katie was, "Hold on there, my dear! I shall save you from that evil being!"

"Guiche! You can't do that! It's too dangerous!" The blond haired girl tried to stop him but he ignored her and ran toward the Darkball with his rose wand in his hand. Sighing, Montmorency then looked back at Sora who just finished two more Wizards with _Aerial Sweep_ tech and landed gracefully on the ground with hopeful look on her face, _'Please make it quick and save them, Louise's familiar.'_

As Sora began to face another Darkball, he noticed that another Darkball was cornering Katie on the academy walls and Guiche was coming for her rescue. Being a dense as usual, Sora thought since Guiche was a mage, although he hadn't seen yet any other of his skills aside his Valkyrie golem, facing a Darkball shouldn't be much trouble for him.

"He might be annoying, but facing a Heartless like that shouldn't be that hard even for his level." He said, turning his attention back to the Darkball before him, "Well, now back to the business!"

But again, he was dead wrong…

As Guiche stood before the Heartless that ignored his presence, the Blondie raised his rose wand and pointed it, "For daring to attack a beautiful maiden like that, you a filthy being of darkness shall be punished by me!" His flamboyant speech without doubt had gotten the Heartless' attention as it turned from the brown haired girl to the blonde mage. Most of the students thought Guiche was a total moron for calling his opponent like that.

The girl Katie however was looking at her rescuer with gleaming eyes like a girl who was saved by her prince in shining armor, "Lord Guiche! You came for me!"

"Of course, my dear Katie! After all I-" However before he could finish his words again, someone or something grabbed his cloak from behind and lifted him off the ground, "W-what?! Who-" As the blonde haired mage turned to see who or what was lifting him, his confidence and bravery suddenly dropped to zero and his face turned pale. It was Invisible, the same Heartless that almost cut him to death.

"WA-WAAAAAHHHH!"

"Lord Guiche!" Katie exclaimed then tried to took her wand to help her rescuer, but the Darkball suddenly turned again at her and approached her slowly making the brown haired girl stuttered again that she couldn't dare to took her wand.

Soon the rest of the humanoid Heartless then did the same. Leaving the rest of Darkballs and Wizards to do the job for the Keyblade Wielder, the Invisibles then began to grab every student with their free hand regardless they were boy or girl. Screams and cries were heard across the court as the mages tried to break free from their grasps, but it was useless as the Invisibles began to lift them off high from the ground.

"AAAAAHHHH! LET ME GO! LET ME GOOO!"

"SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP MEEEEE!"

"P-PLEASE SPARE ME! I DON'T WANT TO DIE YET!"

Sora who finally finished all of the Wizards saw what happened and gritted his teeth in anger. Never once he did hear the Heartless that hold a hostage before unless... unless they were commanded to do so! At the same time he was confused how to deal with the situation, if he tried to release one student, the other Invisibles would just let the other students fall which he wouldn't have enough time to save them. Right now his best option was using his strongest magic that would finish them all in one attack; the _Trinity Limit_ then cast the _Aeroga_ spell to slow down the fall, however there's one problem: Goofy and Donald weren't with him to combine their magical powers.

Louise on the other hand was beyond scared, her legs were trebling as she saw how the Invisibles or devils as she thought held the students hostage high above the air while looking at the Keybearer with glowing yellow eyes as they were saying 'surrender or we will drop them'. Even the red haired Germanian girl was worried, she had tried to attack one of the Heartless with her fireball magic but it didn't affect the dark creature or get its attention toward Kirche at all. Although Tabitha kept her face stoic and calm, she was also worried inside. 'How could we defeat these creatures while Sora alone already had trouble with their numbers?' that was what she thought while observing the flying humanoid Heartless until…

"H-huh? WAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"LOUISE!" Both Sora and Kirche exclaimed as they saw a Darkball grabbed Louise's cloak from behind and brought her above joining with the other Invisibles that held the other students.

.

.

.

_Tristain's Academy of Magic – Headmaster's Room_

"Headmaster Osmond! We must do something!" Colbert exclaimed with panicked look on his face, "This duel isn't a duel anymore! These dark creatures are threatening our student's lives already!"

_'Hmmm… even Miss Valliere's familiar who just displayed an unusual art of magic couldn't handle all of them.'_ The old wizard thought as he stroke his beard thinking his words carefully for a while before nodding, "You're right, Jean. This is getting out of control and already endangering the safety of the students." He then stood from his seat and grabbed his staff, "We should…"

"There's no need to do that, gentlemen." An elderly voice suddenly said from the entrance door which halted the baldy haired professor and the long bearded mage and turned to see a tall long-bearded old wizard in blue robe approaching them. The wizard then looked at the magic mirror which now showed the spiky haired Keybearer was in the middle of the court surrounded by the flying Invisibles which were holding the mages on their hands. He then looked at the two mages with a calm yet still looked serious look, "These are nothing compared with what Sora had been through in his journey so far. It's only a matter of time before he figures things out."

"Um sir, who are you by the chance?" Colbert asked, both his and Osmond's expressions turned from serious into curious again with the newcomer. Just by looking at the mage, they could tell that this mage was a high class triangle or perhaps square mage, especially from the strong magical aura that came from him. What they wondered however was how he knew anything about the human familiar or his connection he had with him. Could that the third daughter of Valliere had summoned a certain mage from a noble family to be her familiar? Surely that was the last thing that they ever wanted since it would mean trouble for the Valliere family and the noble family where the spiky haired familiar came, and of course for the academy itself.

Chuckling lightly, the blue robed wizard replied him, "How rude I am for not introducing myself first. My name is…"

.

.

.

_Tristain's Academy of Magic – Vestri Court_

"Damn it! What am I supposed to do now?" Sora cursed as he lowered his Kingdom Key and looked at the Heartless' hostages who were still screaming for help before looking at scared Louise with worried look, "At this rate there's no way I could save all of them."

_'There must be way to save them without using Trinity! Think Sora! Think!'_ As he closed his eyes and desperately thought to find another way, suddenly the runes that engraved on his left hand began to glow beneath his gloves. At the same time, Sora suddenly felt a massive energy surge was built up inside his body that he was glowing with yellow aura, "W-what!? This sensation…! It couldn't be!" He then noticed that his left hand was the only one glowing with bluish light aura with the glowing runes appeared on it.

"These are the runes that Colbert told me before… Could that be-" However he was cut off as he heard one of the students screamed again. Looking at the Heartless then at his left hand then at the Heartless again, Sora grinned, "I guess there's only one way to prove it."

Taking a deep breath, the spiky brunette raised his Keyblade and pointed it to the air while focusing his powers, making a small ball of light formed on the tip of the Keyblade. "GIVE ME STRENGTH!" Sora then back flipped then stabbed the Keyblade on the ground. Much to everyone's surprise, a large magical circle which has the motif of fleur de lis and hearts appeared on the ground followed by numerous pillars of lights that encircled the magic circle. In the middle where Sora was standing, the pillars then formed a larger ball of light above his head which became bigger… bigger… and bigger until it exploded in a flash of light which made everyone cover their eyes from the dazzling light.

As the lights began to fade away, many students and Siesta who finally could get a clear look was totally astounded. Seconds before the field was filled with the Heartless and now there was none of them except the spiky haired familiar alone in the middle who was breathing heavily from the exhaustion _**(End of Tension Rising)**_.

"W-what did just happen?" One student asked.

"That light, w-what was that?" Another one asked.

"Magic! That was definitely a high level magic!" The other student exclaimed then looked at Sora, "Zero's familiar can use a magic!"

At the mention of Louise's nickname, everyone immediately snapped away to realization and looked above them. As they expected, the Heartless that held Louise, Guiche, and the other students were gone and they were free falling in the air.

"Somebody call the teacher, quick!" One student shouted in panic, "At this rate, they would hit on the ground!"

"Levitation! Use the levitation spell!" Another one suggested as he took out his wand, "This should be able to stop their fall, right?"

"It's no use! They are out of the spell's range." Another one exclaimed, "What can we-"

"WIND!" Finally regained his energy, Sora shouted as he raised his Keyblade up to the air again and created wind spheres to the falling students which had slowed down their fall. Some of the students, including Kirche, Tabitha, Montmorency, and Katie then ran from the crowd toward the falling points to catch them. Kirche and Tabitha stood below Louise to catch her whereas Montmorency and Katie stood below the falling Guiche and the other students with the other now freed hostages.

Once Louise finally landed gracefully on the red haired Germanian's lap thanks to the _Aeroga_ spell, Kirche immediately hugged the pinkette. "Louise, my dear! I was totally worried that you would be eaten by those creatures! Thank Brimir that you're fine!" She said with full of happiness in her voice while hugging the pinkette with full power that she didn't realize that Louise was choked in her cleavage until Tabitha pointed out.

"Too tight…"

"Hmm? What do you mean Ta- oh!" Realizing that the pinkette's head was trapped in between her breasts, Kirche immediately released her hand, "Sorry about that, Louise."

Huffing while took a breath, Louise shot the red haired girl her usual glare, "_(Huff) (Huff)_ don't… you… dare… to kill me like that, you Zerbst…"

"But I was totally worried about you, Louise." She replied defensively, "Who I will tease again if you were gone?"

Louise fumed again as her face turned red from hearing her answer, "W-what did you just say, Kirche?!"

"Louise!" A voice called from distance which made the three turn to see Sora running toward them with Kingdom Key still on his hand.

As he finally met the three girls, Sora grabbed Louise's shoulder again much to her and Kirche's shock with his sudden act, "Are you okay? Those Heartless didn't hurt you, did they?"

"Aaahh ummm…" Louise was blushing madly because not only Sora was grabbing her shoulder which made her freeze but also how close their faces were that she couldn't answer him as she was too flustered. However, the pinkette immediately came back to sense as she pushed him over, "O-of course I'm okay! After all I am a mage." She replied while crossing her hands and turned back to hide her blush.

"_(Phew)_ that's good." Sora then turned at the other two girls, "What about you, girls?"

"Fine…" Tabitha replied in one word again as usual.

"Of course we're fine." Kirche replied before she glomped Sora and hugged him tightly, "You're the one who saved us after all, darling."

"O-okay, I really appreciate that." Sora said as he tried to break free from Kirche's embrace, "So, could you please release me now? You're hugging me too tight, Kirche!" He pleaded but only to have Kirche hugging him tighter than before. Good thing that Kairi wasn't there at that moment otherwise he would face the wrath of the red haired girl.

Noticing her rival was clinging on her familiar, Louise's face turned red in anger, "ZERBST! GET AWAY FROM MY FAMILIAR, YOU WENCH!" Louise yelled furiously as she chased Sora who was still trying to break free from Kirche.

* * *

**I know that in the 1st chapter I said that I would follow the manga. But guess what? Since now I already have the complete 1st season of the anime, well... screw it! From now on, I'll follow the anime instead.**

**R&R and no flames, okay? (Peace sign)**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Whew! I can't believe that it took one month and seven days (aka one week) since I posted the last chapter. Well... I've been busy these days since my college days has started again. So please be patient and as I said in my profile: I won't leave a story discontinued and I'll finish it no matter what!**_

_**As for the reviewers:**_

_**Guest #1 - This is Sora that we're talking about, surely he would prefer Heartless smacking rather than relying with his summons. I'll make Sora uses his summon for boss type Heartless here.**_

_**Kaioo - He's too dense to realize that, but don't worry. In this chapter he will tell someone that he already has someone.**_

_**XSDStitch - Even the 3rd Keyblade War won't be able to stop that. Lol.**_

_**keys of fate - Thanks. Oh as for your idea about KHxFT, I think I would change the story idea after the Edolas arc. Actually... I'm not too into Fairy Tail at this moment, so I'm sorry... But hey, that doesn't mean I wouldn't make the crossover. I just need the right time until I have plenty of time to watch FT again.**_

_**PEJP Bengtzone V2 - Thanks for the idea, dude. And no I didn't make Kirche like that for that purpose in the future. Let's just say... rivalry friendship affection? As for the summons, I kept some of them the way they were. In other words: Sora still uses summon gems for Simba, Bambi, Dumbo and Mushu, but summon charms for Genie, Peter Pan and Tink, Chicken Little, Stitch, and the new one that I added: Bahamut from FFX.**_

_**Keyblade Guardian - Totally agree with you, and hey good luck with the next chapter of your The Guild's Light Warrior (thumbs up).**_

_**mastermind - Just stay in the world, but there will be a right moment where they will be in another world. This chapter will also reveal the truth about the universe to the ZOT chars.**_

_**patrick the almighty observer - You'll find out here.**_

_**Mugiwara N0 Luffy - Thanks. I actually planned to add Riku later in the story, besides I always wondered what the academy girls' reaction would be when they see our silver haired Keybearer.**_

_**Guest #2 - Thanks. Here you go.**_

_**Guest #3 - After some thinking, I still find it hard to make a crossover with two totally different worlds. Unless you're okay with the storyline like Gunpla Builders or Gundam Build Fighters, I could try to make one using SEED Mobile Suits as the gunpla.**_

_**Raximus - Thank you and don't worry, he still chooses Kairi, after all I'm a fan of SoKai.**_

_**Guest #4 - Sort of, but I'll make Sora too dense to realize that. I mean if Sora would have to choose a girl, it would be definitely Kairi.**_

_**Guest #5 - Look at the previous answer, dude. Don't worry, Sora is too dense for harem anyway.**_

_**Guest #6 - He will, but later in the story and I'll make him use my favorite silver white and black nobody themed Drive Form.**_

_**Cross177 - You sir, thank you very much. Want some wine?**_

_**Guest #7 - New Limit? Hmm... maybe with Tabitha since she's always calm and collected.**_

_**Mangahero18 - Thanks, but how do I ask someone to do beta? Do you know someone who is kind enough to beta not only this story, but also the rest of my fanfic? I would greatly appreciate that.**_

_**Guest #8 - I already told him and he's okay with that. But why didn't you ask him directly in his fanfic? Just curious.**_

_**Guest #9 - The answer is... today!**_

* * *

_Tristain's Academy of Magic – Louise's Room_

After a rather unexpected event that happened during the never happened duel in the first place, Sora decided that it would be best that if he told Louise about who actually he is and what the dark creatures known as the Heartless are. Of course he wouldn't tell her everything that he knew such as the existence of other worlds, Nobodies, what he and his friends are fighting against as he was already afraid that if Louise knew too much about him and his journey, she would be involved in Xehanort's plans to clash 7 light and 13 darkness. Sitting in the middle of the room was Louise and Sora and… well the red haired Germanian girl Kirche and her best friend Tabitha much to the pinkette's annoyance.

"Tell me again why you two are here…" Louise grunted as she shot a glare to the two, especially her busty red haired rival.

"My my, Louise. We just want to know your familiar better." Kirche replied before looking seductively at Sora with her cleavage exposed, "Right, darling?"

"Well it couldn't be helped since they are already here, Louise." Sora however didn't seem affected with the red haired girl's sexual charm much to her disappointment as he just scratched his nose before looking at the three, "Anyway what do you want to know first?"

"Why didn't you tell me that you're a mage?" Louise asked first with irritated tone, but the spiky brunette Keybearer just grinned.

"Well, you never asked in the first place." He simply replied while shrugging. It was right though. Ever since their first meeting, Louise had totally judged him like a book and its cover without knowing its contents.

Fearing that Louise might had kidnapped a noble from certain family, she forced herself to ask again, "T-then which noble family that you came from?"

"Huh? What do you mean like that?" Sora asked raising one of his eyebrows in confusion.

"Don't play dumb with me, familiar!" Louise retorted, "You can use magic, then you're definitely a noble!"

"Well, excuse me for being able to use magic but not being a noble!" Sora replied raising his voice in irritation, "I'm more like an adventurer with magic. Besides I prefer to use my own swordsmanship instead magic."

"As expected from you as usual, Zero." Kirche commented before shrugging at the pinkette with a mocking gaze, "Summoned a traveller with magic as your familiar, I wonder if things would become even weirder for you."

Louise's face immediately turned red from her insult as she stood up and glared her, "What did you say, Zerbst!?"

Sora could only face palm himself at the two girls, it was like watching a dog with a cat fighting for every 5 minutes. At least Tabitha was able to keep herself calm and collected compared with the two. Sighing, Sora tried to break up the two from exchanging insults, "Come on, guys! This isn't going anywhere if you two are keeping up like this!"

Realizing that Sora was right, Louise finally calmed down and sat back, but Kirche just shrugged, "See? Even your familiar has to teach you how to properly behave, Zero." Again Louise shot her a glare.

"Uuuurrghh…!"

_'Oh man, this will take a long time.'_ Sora thought before he resumed the conversation again, "Anyway back to the track, what do you girls want to ask again?"

This time it was Tabitha turn to ask as she raised her hand, "The key."

"Huh?" Both Louise and Kirche looked at the blue haired girl with confused look. But then Kirche realized about what she was asking, "Oh that's right. You were using a strange giant key to battle those dark creatures. What was that, darling?"

Nodding as he already knew that they would ask that, Sora reached out his right hand and summoned his Keyblade in a flash of light surprising both Louise and Kirche as they backed away a little.

"This is called a Keyblade, a weapon that I used to defeat those Heartless before." He explained as he showed the Kingdom Key to the girls to examine it closer. Tabitha then fixed her glasses as she looked the key like sword with interest. She could feel a strange power was radiating from it as it was alive.

"Powerful…" She muttered in low voice so anyone couldn't hear her.

"That's quite a strange weapon choice to fight those creatures." Louise dryly commented before turning at Sora, "They were called Heartless, right? What are they?"

"The being from the darkness." Sora answered with a serious look as he dismissed his Keyblade, "When someone is consumed with the negative emotion such as hatred, greed, arrogance, jealousy, or such like that, they actually don't realize that those emotions feed the darkness inside their heart and slowly grows inside. And once the darkness is strong enough, it will consume the person's heart and turn him into what you saw before known as Heartless." Both Louise and Kirche gasped at the information, they never knew that such demonic creatures like they saw before were actually humans once. Sora then continued again, "The Keyblade, a weapon that I have will release the hearts that are trapped inside the Heartless. After that, the person who was consumed by the darkness before would return to normal." What he said was not totally true though as the released heart actually had to find its correspond lost body known as the Nobodies.

The two girls could only stare at Sora with disbelieve while Tabitha kept her straight face, although she was also taken aback inside after hearing the information. Louise found it totally hard to believe at first. For someone that could turn into a dark creature from the evil inside them was totally ridiculous and impossible. But today she had seen the proof in the Vestri Court. At that moment, everything was silent as the girls were processing with what Sora had told to them until…

"Amazing…" Kirche slowly said breaking the silence then looked Sora with sparkling eyes while leaning closer at him, "I never thought that you're actually a holy knight, darling."

"Could you please stop calling me, darling? I already have someone, Kirche!" Sora already felt tired with how Kirche addressed him. If Kairi was there with him, surely Sora could only think how his life would be at the stake even worse than facing Sephiroth's One Winged Angel.

However, Kirche's seductive smile didn't fade as she cupped his cheek, "But she isn't here, right? And besides…" she then leaned on her chair and puffed out her large breasts while crossing her legs, almost showing her panties, "Is she better looking than me?"

This time Sora was quite tensed as he could feel his blood rising, but nevertheless he backed off from the red haired girl and replied, "Well… I admit that you're better than her physically." Louise's eyes twitched as she was about to yell at him for agreeing with the Germanian girl, "But you're still no better than her in many ways. And besides, she got a special place in my heart which I won't trade for anything!" He stated the last part sternly while tapping his chest. Louise was quite surprised after seeing how her familiar could resist the witch's temptation which most of the boys in the academy couldn't do and glad at the same time that her familiar wasn't like the male students who would wag their tails on the red haired Germanian girl.

"Ha! You see that, Zerbst!? Unlike most of those stupid boys, my familiar is-" however the pinkette was cut as someone suddenly knocked the wooden door outside her room.

**_*KNOCK**KNOCK*_**

"Miss Valliere." The familiar voice which was none other than Colbert spoke beyond the door which caught everyone's attention, "It's me, Professor Colbert. May I come in?"

"O-of course, Professor Colbert." the pink haired girl immediately stood up then opened the door revealing the baldy professor, "Is there something wrong, Professor?"

"Um, Headmaster Osmond wants to see you and your familiar. Oh and also…" his gaze then turned at Sora, "Someone wants to see you, Sora. He said that you're his acquaintance."

Sora's eyes turned bright at the news as he jumped off from his seat. If someone was looking for him, usually it would be none other than his silver haired friend. "Someone is looking for me? Could that be… Riku!?" He asked with full of hope in his voice.

The professor shook his head, "No… his name wasn't Riku I'm afraid. His name was… What was it again? Yen Sid or something?"

"What!?" Sora's face turned into surprised when he heard the mentioned name, "Master Yen Sid is here!?"

"MASTER!?" Louise shouted in shock as she looked at the spiky haired teen, "So you were a servant of someone?!"

"No, it's not like that." Sora replied shaking his head, "He's more like uhhh… my mentor or something like that." He then scratched the back of his head, totally unsure with what he just said, "I guess…"

"T-then, he's your teacher then?" Louise asked, her body started shaking in fear as she was afraid if she had summoned someone's student from another magic academy.

The teacher however sensed the uneasy feeling filled the pinkette's mind and tried to reassure her, "Miss Valliere, I believe I said that the man is Sora's acquaintance, not his teacher. Also…" He then fixed his spectacles and looked at the pinkette with a warm smile, "Should he really the teacher of Sora, I believe we can solve the problem through the nice discussion." _'At least I hope so.'_

"I wonder what Master Yen Sid is doing here too." Sora then walked past Colbert and Louise then called the pinkette, "Come on, Louise."

"Hey! I'm your master! You must ask permission from me first!" retorted Louise as she followed Sora from behind.

"Yeah-yeah, whatever."

As the baldy professor sighed then followed the two, knowing that there was nothing left to talk about both Kirche and Tabitha stood up and left the room to the opposite direction. However while the blue haired girl kept walking, Kirche stopped at the midway and took a glance at the walking spiky haired teen with a seductive smirk formed on her lips.

_'Don't you think that I would give up on you so easily, Sora.'_ She thought while sensually licking her lips, _'No man could ever resist my charm before. And besides…'_ she then turned back and walked toward her room, _'For my runic name 'Kirche the Ardent', I would always get the man that I want.'_

As she entered her room and closed the door, her fire lizard familiar Flame already waiting for her at the corner of the room. Smirking as an idea suddenly formed inside her head, Kirche approached the flame tailed familiar and cupped its cheek, "Flame. Listen up…"

.

.

.

_Tristain's Academy of Magic – Headmaster's Room_

"For Brimir's sake… to think that Miss Valliere had summoned _him_ as her familiar…" Old Osmond said in disbelieve before taking a deep breath and looked at the blue robed wizard, "Does that mean she will be involved in this conflict, Sir Yen Sid?"

The wizard nodded, "Most likely, which is the reason why I came here to prevent that from happening." He then closed his eyes and shook his head, "We can't let the other world's inhabitant to be involved in this war at all cost since it would threaten not only her but also this world's safety and order as well. Oh and just Yen Sid is fine."

"I see… but, to pass a familiar rune mark that bonded a familiar with its master on another creature..." Osmond said intrigued with the information that the Yen Sid gave while stroking his beard, "Does such a magic like that really exist?"

"Not in your world, Mr. Osmond. But it does in my world." He calmly replied. Normally telling about the existence of another world, including the Keyblade and its wielder are totally violating the rule of world order, however seeing that this familiar business was a sacred thing in this world, Yen Sid decided to tell Osmond first while Colbert was looking for Sora and Louise, "And I believe you won't tell everything that I told you to anyone else, right?"

The headmaster nodded, "Miss Loungeville is out for a moment and I already cast a silencing spell so anyone outside this room couldn't hear or eavesdrop us. And I can assure you that my lips are sealed unless you want me to tell."

"That's good." As the blue robed wizard nodded in appreciate, the door then opened revealing the baldy spectacled mage, Colbert.

"Headmaster Osmond, I've brought Miss Valliere and her familiar here." Colbert said as he proceeded to enter the room, followed by his two guests behind.

As soon as the two entered the room, Sora's eyes widened when he saw the familiar figure who was sitting on the chair that he ignored the other old wizard who sat behind his office table with his chin rested on his intertwined hands on the table.

"Master Yen Sid! You're really here!" exclaimed Sora at the wizard with full of happiness which made Yen Sid smile in amusement, but then his face turned confused, "But… how did you know that I'm here?"

"Riku told me about your disappearance back in your islands, Sora." Yen Sid replied in calm tone, "When I found that you disappeared in a magic circle which I believe was a summoning magic, I searched the possible worlds of its origin, and here I am."

"Yen Sid already told me everything about who you really are, Sora…" Old Osmond said which made the spiky haired teen nod in understanding then turned at Yen Sid, "So, is there anything that you want to say to them aside me?"

The blue robed wizard nodded then looked at Louise and Colbert, "Now… what I'm going to tell you is actually violating the rules of world's order." Both the baldy professor and the pinkette looked at the wizard with confusion on their face as they had no idea about what he was talking about while Sora kept his cool, already knowing about what the wizard would say next, "Therefore, before I continue, I must ask this: Will you swear in the name of your nobility and your god 'Brimir' that you won't tell this to anyone else?" He asked with seriousness in his voice which made Colbert and especially Louise feel nervous at the sight of stern looking man compared with Old Osmond.

"You have my word, Sir Yen Sid!" The professor replied with determination.

"Y-yeah! Me too, Sir Yen Sid." Louise replied as humble as she could while encouraging herself to look at the wizard's face.

"Good. Now then… close your eyes." Yen Sid said and everyone except Sora then did as he said. The blue robed wizard then spread his arms which produced a strange blue glowing magic on each hand and clapped them. In an instant all of the room's occupants were vanished in blue smoke, transferring them to one familiar place. Unknown to them, someone had been peeking behind the door's gap for all along and eavesdropped the conversation from the point since Colbert entered the room. Regardless to say, the person was totally shocked with the scene that she just saw before turning around and leaving for her own business.

.

.

.

_The Mysterious Tower – Yen Sid's Study_

**_ (Magical Mystery – Kingdom Hearts II)_**

When Louise, Colbert, and Old Osmond opened their eyes, they almost couldn't believe with what they were seeing. They were in the middle of the room which appeared to be some kind of office but with different architecture compared with Old Osmond's headmaster office. The room was smaller compared with the office and the windows were shaped in stars and crescent moon and they appeared to not have any glasses at all. Some thick books were arranged on small wooden shelves on the wall and there were clay pots beneath it. But on top of all, they realized that they were sitting on the chairs facing the wizard while Yen Sid sat behind his table.

"My my, that was rather unexpected." Old Osmond said first, his face remained calm as this wasn't something new for him, "You're sure really full of surprises, Sir Yen Sid."

"W-what is this place?" Louise frantically asked, "W-where are we?"

"This is definitely not in the magical academy anymore." Colbert answered while adjusting his spectacles, surprised yet interested with the magic that the wizard just did to them, "Could you tell us where we are, Sir Yen Sid?"

"Patience, your questions will be answered one by one." Yen Sid calmly answered them making the three stopped. The wizard then leaned on his chair and began to give an explanation.

"To answer your first question about where we are right now, we are in my magic tower which is located outside your world known as Halkeginia." Everyone except Sora and Old Osmond raised their eyebrows after hearing this. What did he mean by outside the Halkeginia?

"Um, Sir Yen Sid." Colbert called, earning the blue robed wizard's attention, "I don't mean to interrupt, but what do you mean by outside our world?"

The ex-Keyblade master nodded as he already expected this question and answered, "Before all this, you didn't know about the other worlds existence, right?" both Colbert and Louise nodded.

"Well then, the stars that you usually see from your world aside from the two different colored moons are actually the other worlds with their own inhabitants and rules. Most of the worlds are also not aware about the existence about the other worlds because every world was actually isolated in order to maintain their circle of life. We called them the world order."

Both Louise and Colbert were totally shocked after hearing this of course. A world… no the worlds that existed outside the Halkeginia? Sounded ridiculous and illogical indeed, but seeing the look on Yen Sid's face that didn't change a bit, both Louise and Colbert could tell that he was serious with what he said. However when Colbert looked at Osmond's face, the headmaster didn't seem surprised at all which led him into a question: Did this Yen Sid person already tell Osmond first or maybe more before they arrived here?

Now this time it was Louise's turn to ask, "But… what does this have to do with my familiar, Sir Yen Sid?"

"Well young lady." Yen Sid then snapped his fingers and created two glowing orbs of pure white orb and pure black orb that floated in front of them, "Just imagine that the white one is light and the black one is darkness."

Louise nodded, "Uh-huh."

"Every world, without exception yours has its own light and darkness. Both of them are eternal and must be kept balanced to one another. Neither light of darkness could overcome one another, because where there's light then the darkness will be there too." The wizard explained then looked at Sora, "Sora, could you please come here for a moment?"

"Coming."

Sora walked up to the wizard and stood beside him. He then looked Louise with a smug while putting his hand behind his head making Louise frowned in annoyance.

"At one time, the darkness of one world would become stronger and try to overcome its light." Yen Sid then snapped his finger again making a holographic like heartless, a Shadow to be exact appeared beside his table.

"That creature!" Colbert exclaimed then immediately took his wand out to protect his student, "Stand back Miss Valliere! That creature is similar like the ones who attacked the school!"

"There's no need to be alarmed, Colbert!" Osmond said trying to calm the baldy professor, "Yen Sid is trying to tell us what those creatures are." he then turned at the wizard, "Continue please, Yen Sid."

The blue robed wizard nodded and cleared his throat, "_(Ahem)_ alright then, as I said before when the darkness in one world is rising, the darkness itself will manifest into a being that you're seeing here." all eyes then turned at the Shadow twitching its body around which made Louise feel disgusted with the Heartless' behavior, "This creature is known as the Heartless, a Shadow to be precise for this one." The wizard then turned at the three again, "The ones that attacked your school were the stronger variants of this Shadow known as Invisibles, Wizards, and Darkballs."

"Every world also has its own Keyhole called The Keyhole of The World." With another snap, the Shadow disappeared in blue smokes and was replaced by a floating Keyhole with glowing outline, "This Keyhole leads to the very heart of your world which the Heartless seek to devour it. Should that happened…" the wizard paused for a moment then took a deep breath before looking the three with a grim look, "The world would completely disappear in the darkness along with its inhabitants without any exception."

Horrors and terrified looks were completely showed on Louise and Colbert faces while Old Osmond kept calm as he had been told before. But still, the picture about Halkeginia completely consumed by the darkness was to totally terrifying, they could imagine the total chaos and panic within the people regardless they were nobles or commoners who would try to save their life, the destruction of every building in every town, village and everything. Louise couldn't even imagine if the country of Tristain was filled with the rampaging Heartless.

"T-that's horrible! Is there anything that we can do to prevent such a disaster like that?" Colbert asked his eyes filled with worry.

Yen Sid nodded, "There is. To prevent that from happening, the people known as the Keyblade wielders who wield the powerful weapon called Keyblade must find the Keyhole of the world and lock it to prevent the Heartless from reaching it thus balancing the state between light and the darkness of the world." All eyes then darted toward Sora who sheepishly grinned and waved his hand from all attention that he got, "Sora here is one of the Keyblade wielders. And I must say…" Yen Sid then looked Louise with a small smile, "Whether it was coincidence or not that you've summoned Sora as your familiar, you're lucky that he was there when the darkness in your world began to arise, young girl."

"In an unexpected way too." Sora commented while scratching his nose, "I wonder if Guiche will overcome his fear to the Invisibles."

The pinkette now could only stare at her familiar with eyes widened and mouth opened. She didn't have any idea that the person who stood beside the wizard was some kind of otherworldly warrior who fights to keep the other worlds that she just noticed their existences now safe from the rising darkness. Just what did Founder Brimir have in store for her? That was the only thing that she thought.

"However… that's not the only reason why I brought all of you here." The wizard's words made Louise snap away from the thoughts and focused back at Yen Sid, "Aside from telling you about the truth of the universe, I also want to talk about this familiar contract that you've made with Sora." The wizard then turned at Old Osmond, "Mr. Osmond."

The long bearded wizard nodded before turning at the pinkette, "Miss Valliere, you know that the familiar that the mage summoned will be bonded by the contract forever until one of them dies, right?"

Louise answered him with a nod, "Yes."

"Well… apparently, Sora has bigger responsibilities than just being your familiar and also he is facing a conflict that could threaten the safety of the worlds, so…" Just by seeing the shocked expression of the pink haired girl, the old wizard could guess that she wouldn't want to hear the next thing, "I'm afraid that after all of this, you must let your familiar go. But as the rule says about summon servant, you can't summon another one."

Louise was totally crushed after hearing the last part as she was on verge of crying. How could the world have been so cruel to her? Was this some kind of joke that Brimir gave to her for having zero success rate in magic? A strong familiar who was totally opposite of her and only for a moment? When Sora saw the look on her face, he couldn't help but feel guilty too, if only he could give Louise one of his summon gems or charms, but she didn't have any idea how to use them at all.

"But that doesn't mean that you can't have a replacement, Miss Valliere." Osmond continued again with a reassuring smile which made Louise look at him confusedly while holding back her tears before turning at Yen Sid.

The blue robed wizard nodded, "Young lady, Mr. Osmond already told me about how the rule about familiar summoning in your world works." He then turned at Colbert, "This ritual is scared and the mage may not summon another one before the familiar dies, right?"

The baldy spectacled professor nodded, "That's true, Sir Yen Sid."

"Then it wouldn't be a problem if the contract that bonds the familiar and its master is passed on to another creature, right?" Yen Sid asked.

"W-WHAT!?" Both Colbert and Louise shouted in unison almost not believing the words that came out from the blue robed wizard.

"But that's impossible, Sir Yen Sid!" Colbert exclaimed again, "There's no way for such a spell like that exists!"

"Maybe not in your world, Mr. Colbert." Yen Sid calmly replied the professor, "But it exists in my knowledge as I'm not from your world and our magic system is totally different than yours."

"Amazing…" Colbert said, totally amazed with what the wizard said, "To think that there's another world exists and the magic system outside the Halkeginia…" he then remembered how they even got there in the first place, "Then that explains why you didn't have to use any wand or staff when you brought us here, Sir Yen Sid."

Yen Sid nodded before continuing, "However, seeing the rising darkness in your world, I'm afraid I'll have to postpone this familiar contract handing on." the wizard then turned again at Sora, "Sora…"

"Yes?"

"Back in the Mark of Mastery Exam, you failed in sealing the last Keyhole in the Realm of Sleep." Master Yen Sid said which made Sora sigh in defeat, "However, seeing this new world's current state I've decided to give you another chance."

"Really?" Sora's eyes brightened and he turned enthusiastic again, "So what should I do, Master Yen Sid?"

"It's simple." Yen Sid then looked at Louise then at Sora, "Find the World Keyhole of Halkeginia and seal it! And while your stay there you'll resume your momentary role as this girl's familiar until you seal the Keyhole."

Sora immediately raised his finger in question after hearing the last part, "Uh… Master Yen Sid. May I ask why I should become Louise's familiar again?" truth is he wasn't totally agree about being Louise's familiar again since it would mean he would face more of her temper tantrum which was totally worse than Donald of Scrooge Mc. Duck when he lost his number one penny.

"I expected that you would ask that." The blue robed wizard replied with a small smile before turning at the three Halkeginians, "From what I've seen. It seems the Heartless that attacked your academy worked under someone's order, because usually the Heartless wouldn't be smart enough to take hostages before. Furthermore…" his gaze now fixed at Louise, "Until the keyhole of your world is sealed, you would be safer under his protection."

Sora rubbed his chin for a moment before nodding in understand, "Well, I guess that sounds fair enough for me. Okay then" he then put his hands behind his head while thinking, _'That if I don't have to deal with her short temper for every ten minutes, of course.'_

Yen Sid nodded and spoke again at Louise, "Now, young lady. Could you promise me one thing?"

"What is it?" She asked looking directly at the wizard's serious looking eyes which made her feel nervous as if she was facing her mother, Karin.

"From now on, try to be more careful with what you are about to say. Mr. Osmond already told me that you often lose your temper and always hold your pride very highly due of your nobility status." the wizard then shook his head in disappointment, "Such behaviors like that aren't noble at all and will attract the Heartless around you instead. You should be more careful with that or else you will close your heart and let the darkness inside you consume it."

The lecture from the blue robed wizard totally made Louise embarrassed as she felt smaller and smaller than she ever felt before in her entire life. Lowering her head, the pinkette then apologized in low voice, "I… I'm sorry, Sir Yen Sid. I won't ever do that again..."

"There's no need for you to apologize to me." Yen Sid said making Louise raised her head at the wizard who smiled at her again, "You have a good heart and I could sense there's a strong light within you. Maybe that's why you've summoned Sora in the first place." he then turned to Osmond, "Mr. Osmond, if I remember, usually the familiar which is summoned by the mage reflects the mage's elemental affinity. Tell me, does your world's magic system have the element like 'light'?"

The headmaster lowered his head and rubbed his temple before answering, "Hmmm… since we are not in Halkeginia at this moment. I suppose it would be okay to tell you as well to Miss Valliere, right Colbert?" he looked at the baldy spectacled professor who nodded in agreement.

Osmond took a deep breath then looked at Yen Sid, "Well then, Yen Sid… the runes of Gandalfr which are engraved on Sora's left hand indicate that Miss Valliere here is the user of the lost element 'Void'."

Louise was beyond shocked and gaped at the information that her headmaster told. Why not? The Void magic element was recorded as lost and never unheard since its first user who was none other than Founder Brimir himself had set his foot on Halkeginia 6000 years ago. In other words, those who had that kind of affinity would be considered as blasphemy since that person had the same power as Brimir himself.

"B-but that's impossible, headmaster! The Void magic user aside Brimir is never heard of since-"

"That's the truth whether you want to believe it or not, Miss Valliere." Old Osmond interrupted, silencing the pinkette before she could finish her words, "You inherited the element of Void. Not fire, earth, wind, or water."

"Hey, come to think of it, I remember that your teacher also mentioned that Void is a lost element back in your class." Sora said after remembering what Chevreuse had said during the earth transmutation class which had picked his interest. He then turned at Osmond, "What is a Void element actually, sir?"

"Void… is an ancient element of magic that belonged to Brimir since he had set his foot on our world 6000 years ago…" The headmaster calmly answered him while lowering his head, "It was known that Brimir had the familiar known as the Gandalfr." He then turned at Sora, "The runes that are marked on your palm are the proof that you are a Gandalfr, Sora. Tell me, did you feel anything different after the summoning ritual?"

The spiky brunette then took off his glove and looked at the runes on his left hand, "Yeah… I remember that I could use my Trinity magic alone without my two friends' assistance." He then showed the runes to Osmond and Colbert, "When these runes were glowing, I felt something was triggered inside me. Something like a massive energy surge or something like that, then I just did it as usual."

Adjusting his spectacles, Colbert explained, "When an ordinary animal becomes a familiar, they usually gain special abilities. For example when a cat when becomes a familiar of a mage, it will be able to talk like a human." He then eyed the runes closer as if he was examining it, "It appears that in your case, you're able to use your advance magic easier than usual. That's just a hypothesis, though."

"Whoa…" Sora couldn't help but watch in awe at the runes and the new ability that he just discovered. If he could use Trinity without need of Donald and Goofy, did that mean he could also perform another limit like Bushido or Eternal Session alone? Snapping away from his imagination, Sora noticed that Louise was somewhat still feeling uneasy with the fact that she was a Void mage.

"What's wrong Louise?" Sora asked, earning the pinkette's attention, "Aren't you happy that your affinity is a legendary one?"

"It's not like that! It's just…"

"That's the problem, young man." Osmond answered first before Louise, making the Keybearer turned at him, "Void is a magic that belonged to the Founder Brimir and never heard again since 6000 years ago. What do you think will happen if the Void user suddenly appears in our nowadays world?"

Crossing his arms, Sora lowered his head and entered his serious thinking mode until Yen Sid answered him first, "I think I understand what you mean. For a girl like her, having a power which is equal with your Founder Brimir would be considered as a heretic insult for your society, right?"

Osmond nodded at him, "Exactly. If the palace hears this, surely there will be an uproar, and the church wouldn't just stand by and watch as this would be considered as an act of blasphemy."

The headmaster then looked at Louise then at Sora, "That's why I want you two to keep this as a secret. At least until the time tells to tell the truth about who Miss Valliere is."

"You can count on me!" Sora said pumping his fist enthusiastically. Louise on the other hand wasn't sure how to react as feelings of mixed emotions filled her mind. On the one hand she was very glad that her affinity wasn't zero at all but the fifth lost element of Void, on the other hand she found all of this almost hard to believe that she, the one who always messed up in her magic and caused explosions was a Void mage and everything happened so fast to her. _'Dear Founder… just what did I do to deserve all of this?'_ she thought. It wasn't like that she didn't like it though, but she just wished a normal life where her spells wouldn't blow up and had a normal familiar.

"I guess for the time being, you two must keep yourselves as low as you can." Yen Sid said behind his desk, making Louise focused back at him, "Now I believe that we've covered everything here. I suppose I better send you back now." He then turned at Sora, "Sora."

The Keybearer nodded as his answer and joined with the three Halkeginians. Yen Sid then spread his arms again and created blue magic energy on each arm. "For now, I could only wish the best of luck to all of you." Yen Sid said for the last time to the four before clapping his hand and blue smokes again appeared below where they were and covered the four. As the smokes faded, Sora, Louise, Colbert, and Osmond were already gone from the room as they were transported back into the academy, leaving the blue wizard alone with the empty chairs. **_(End of Magical Mystery)_**

.

.

.

_Tristain's Academy of Magic – Headmaster's Room_

When the smokes began to fade, everyone started to look at right and left only to find that they already had been sent back into Tristain or more specifically in Old Osmond's office. Everyone was also back in their position just before Yen Sid brought them inside his tower. Sora, Louise, and Colbert stood before Old Osmond who was sitting behind his desk, only for this time minus the blue robed wizard who sat on the empty guest chair before.

The headmaster chuckled a bit, "Ho-ho-ho… I must say that was a rather quick goodbye from some old wizard."

Both Sora and Louise could only stare at Old Osmond with sweatdrop, _'Like you aren't as old as him at all...'_

"That was some magic indeed." Colbert said, agreed with Osmond while rubbing his chin, "To think that there's another form of magic out there where the user didn't need any wand at all. This is really fascinating!" as the baldy professor imagined about what kind of other magic that existed outside their world, he took a glance at the window and realized that it was nighttime already since the sky already turned dark and two moons already in the starry night sky. "Oh, it's already nighttime?" Colbert then turned toward Louise and Sora, "You two should go back to your room."

"Okay, Mr. Colbert." Louise replied as she headed to the door, "Come with me, familiar!"

"It's Sora! Gee how many times do I have to tell you?" Sora replied almost yelling for being called familiar again as he followed her from behind.

When the two finally left the room and closed the door leaving only the teacher and the headmaster, Colbert decided to ask something to Osmond, "Headmaster Osmond... I just noticed that earlier back in Sir Yen Sid's place, you mentioned that Sora was involved in some kind of conflict that could threaten not only our world but also the other worlds, right?" He then arched his eyebrow in concern, "If you don't mind, could you... tell me about this conflict, sir?"

Old Osmond lowered his head and sighed, he didn't expect that Colbert would ask that, "I was hoping that you didn't notice about that, Colbert." He then looked up at the baldy professor with a concerned look, "But I guess… I better tell it to you."

.

.

.

_Tristain's Academy of Magic – Louise's Room_

"Urgh… what a long day that I had today…" Louise grunted tiredly as she changed her uniform into sleeping gown. Of course she did it behind her wardrobe so Sora couldn't see her changing.

"Well I can't blame you, Louise." Sora casually replied while leaning on the door, "After all that was your first time being in another world, right?"

Louise didn't answer that and simply closed the wardrobe as she had finished changing. When she walked up to the bed and sat on it, she stared Sora for a moment, again creating an awkward silence between the two just like before.

"Uhhh… what now?" Sora asked, breaking the ice as he looked Louise while raising an eyebrow.

Louise then moved her lips as if she was muttering something while lowering her head, but unfortunately Sora couldn't hear what she was saying.

"Sorry, what did you say?"

"… Sorry…"

"Okay seriously..." Sora then crossed his arms and looked the pinkette with a frown, "If you want to say something, then say it, so I-"

"I SAID I'M SORRY!" She finally blurted out in frustration, "I didn't know that you were a mage before and yet I treated you like a peasant or worse like an animal! I really regret that!"

Sora could only stare the girl in front of him with eyes widened in shock after hearing her apology while Louise on the other hand was breathing heavily before she buried her face in her pillow out of embarrassment. Why not? She apologized but she was too shy to say it directly to Sora due of her pride as a noble, and on top of that the way how she apologized didn't sound sincere enough (at least that's what she thought) although she really meant it.

After a moment had passed, Sora finally decided to ask, "Umm… Louise?"

"Hmm..?"

"Do you really mean what you said?"

Louise was silent for a moment before she slowly nodded while still hiding her face, "…yes."

Suddenly Sora took away the pillow that she was using and threw it on her bedside. Surprised, Louise then looked up to see the Keybearer who was looking at her with a rather displeased look, "Then stop sulking like that! That's all in the past anyway. Besides…" He then bent down at her head level. "I can't be your familiar if you're looking like that. So… no frowning. No sad faces. Okay?" He said with a pleading look, almost like when Donald asked him in their first journey.

For a moment, the two was silent and didn't say anything until Louise's expression slowly turned into a smile and giggled.

Upon seeing this, Sora raised his eyebrow, "What's so funny?"

Couldn't resist her urge to laugh, Louise finally laughed while pointing at Sora, "Your face!"

When the Keybearer turned to see the mirror on the dresser he couldn't help but find that his face was quite indeed funny and a bit silly. Soon the two finally burst into laughter while seeing each other's face just like how Sora did it with Donald and Goofy back at the Twilight Town's Central Station when they started their second journey.

Finally tired from the laughs that they had altogether, the two took a break for a minute until Sora finally spoke again, "So… what should I do now?"

The pinkette thought for a moment before looking at the basket where she put her uniform. "Umm… how about washing my clothes?" She asked but then immediately waved her hands frantically, fearing if her request would upset Sora, "You don't have to do it if you can't. I mean…"

"Alright, I get it." The spiky haired teen replied as he walked up to the basket and grabbed it while looking at the pinkette with a reassuring smile, "Don't worry. Tomorrow they'll be just like new again, Louise." He then walked toward the door and left Louise's room with the laundry, leaving the pinkette alone again.

_'Ugh, too many things happened since I summoned him yesterday...'_ She thought as she began to lay on her bed, her eyes started to feel heavy as she pulled up the blanket to cover herself, _'But somehow… this isn't too bad at all.'_ a small smile was formed on her lips as she closed her eyes before drifting away in her sleep.

.

.

.

_With Sora…_

_'Ugh… me and my big mouth…'_ Sora mentally grunted while looking down at the laundry that he was tasked to wash tiredly, "I even never wash my own clothes before, how am I supposed to do this?"

The Keybearer then crossed his arms and thinking. After a minute had passed, an idea suddenly popped up in his head. _'That right, Siesta!' _he thought as he picked up the laundry basket after remembering how he met Siesta in the morning, _'She should be able to help me with these.'_

Just when Sora was about to go downstairs, suddenly something tugged at his pants which prevented him from walking further, turning around to see what or who pulled his pants, Sora found a huge red colored wizard with flaming tail on its tip was biting his pants.

"Heya buddy, what are you doing here at this hour?" Smiling as the lizard finally let his pants off, Sora put the basket down and crouched down at its head level and began to stroke it like how he usually did it with Pluto, "Are you someone's familiar here?"

The flaming lizard just let a crooing sound almost similar like a frog before biting the Keybearer's arm gently and pulled him slowly as if it wanted him to follow it to somewhere. The truth is it was none other than Kirche's salamander familiar Flame which was tasked to bring Sora when he was alone to her room, so she could do 'a thing or two' with him.

"H-hey! Why are you pulling my arm? I don't have time to play with you right now." Mistaking that the salamander wanted to play with him, Sora gently pushed the salamander's head aside to release his arm. Sora intended to leave the salamander at once and resumed his chores, but seeing the puppy dog eyes given by the red lizard the Keybearer couldn't bear to leave it until an idea came to his head.

"Oh yeah! Hey, maybe you can play with him." Reaching his pocket, Sora then took out a small red orb with glowing fire inside it. He then looked at the salamander's eyes that eyed the unknown object in his hand while tilting its head in curious.

"He's a bit noisy at first, but I'm sure you two will get along fast." Sora said as he started to channel his magic power to the orb, making it glowing brighter, brighter, and….

**_*POOF!*_**

A puff of reddish colored smoke appeared between the lizard and the spiky haired teen making the salamander back away in surprise before eyeing the smoke closer. From the smoke, a small shadowy figure was proudly standing with its hands on its hips. It then jumped off from the smoke and stood before the two, finally revealing itself and...

"I AM MUSHU! THE GREAT DRAGON GUARDIAN OF-Hummmpf!?" Just before Mushu could finish his entrance speech, Sora immediately used his free hand to shut Mushu's mouth silencing him before he could wake up the other sleeping students. As the meerkat sized dragon struggled to get free from his hand and succeeded, he began to thump his foot in anger at the Keybearer.

"Hey! Just what was that for, Sora!? Why did you have to-Humppff!?" Again Sora shut the tiny dragon's mouth again with his hand while trying to give an explanation.

"Shhhh! Mushu, can't you just lower your voice for a moment?" Sora scolded in low voice almost whispering as he released his hand from Mushu's mouth, "You could wake up the others at this hour!"

"Whoa, then sorry about that, pal." Mushu apologized as he jumped on Sora's shoulder and spoke near his ear, "But hey, you know what? It's not that you could call me every day and anytime you want. You know, being the guardian of Fa's family and things like that to please the elders." He then moved to his head and looked the Keybearer's face from upside down, "Sooo… I hope you have a good reason for calling me here."

Sora just sighed after hearing his blabbering and picked the dragon from his head and put him down near his shoes, "Listen, I'm sorry if you're in the middle of something, Mushu. But I really need your help for this one."

"Uh-huh." Mushu nodded while crossing his arms, "And what could it be?"

"Well…" Sora then moved aside from the tiny dragon's sight revealing Flame which was standing behind him all over the time. When Mushu saw the red lizard behind the Keybearer, he was utterly shocked that his eyes almost popped out and his jaw dropped almost touching the ground. "I was wondering if you could accompany this little guy for one night while I'm doing my chores." Sora said at the dumbfounded dragon.

"You call that thing A LITTLE!?" Mushu exclaimed while accusingly pointing his finger at Flame, "That thing is an overgrown lizard with a flaming tail, Sora!"

"So? You are a dragon then you should have no problem with being its playmate, right?" Sora then narrowed his eyes, looking at Mushu with a challenging look, "Or are you telling me that Mushu… the great dragon guardian of Fa's family is scared with a large lizard with flaming tail, hmmm?"

Mushu's ears stood up upon hearing this, "WHAT!? Of course not! Who do you think I am, huh?" feeling insulted with what the Keybearer just said, Mushu turned around and approached Flame then looked the salamander with mighty look. "So you want to play with me, big guy? Okay then, follow me! I gonna show you how a dragon guardian plays." He said while patting one of the lizard's legs signaling it to follow Mushu from behind. The salamander just tilted its head in confusion and looked at meerkat sized dragon walking past the lizard before following him out of curiosity, totally forgetting the task that its master gave.

From afar, Sora could only chuckle at Mushu's antics as he saw the tiny dragon accompanying Flame while walking together. "Well, that's Mushu for ya." He said as he picked up the laundry basket back and continued to walk, "Now continue with the job."

.

.

.

_Tristain's Academy of Magic – Corridor_

In the corridor that linked between the staffs' area and students' area Siesta was walking, enjoying the night stroll after finishing her daily tasks. Although there was an unexpected incident happened at noon, she was glad that neither the student nor the staff got hurt during the Heartless attack. But still, the images of how Sora fought the Heartless with his swordsmanship and magic couldn't disappear from her head since that. Siesta didn't know that Sora was also a mage before, yet he treated her like an equal like friends and even offered her to help, a thing that would unlikely a noble mage would do to the commoners.

_'He's a mage, but he acted so nicely to me and even wanted to help me with my job. Aaahhh… this is just like in the book where the noble mage fell in love with his maidservant.' _She thought, remembering one scene from the romantic novel that she ever read, her cheeks then began to blush from the thought, _'Could… could that be Sora is…'_

"Hey Siesta!" A voice from afar called her making the maid snapped away from her fantasy. Turning at the person who just called her, Siesta saw Sora carrying a basket full of laundry.

"O-oh! H-hi there, Sora! I didn't see you there!" Siesta answered with stutter while trying to hold her composure in front of the spiky haired teen. She then noticed the basket that Sora was carrying and asked, "Umm… what's with those clothes?"

"Oh this? Louise asked me to wash her uniform, but…" He then grinned sheepishly at the maid, "I don't even know how to wash my own clothes, so…"

"Ah I get it." Siesta kindly replied as she approached Sora and took the laundry basket from his hands, "Here, let me wash them. It's my job after all."

"Uh… thanks and sorry for bothering you at time like this…" The Keybearer apologized, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment which was soon followed by a loud growling sound that came from his belly indicating that Sora was indeed hungry.

The raven haired maid giggled, "It seems that you're also hungry. Follow me. I'm sure Marteau still has some meals left for you."

"Marteau?" Sora asked in confusion at the mentioned name.

"He's the head chef who prepares the meals for the students and the teachers here." Siesta answered as she turned and looked back at Sora, "Come on, I'm sure that he'll glad to see you either."

"Lead the way, then." Sora eagerly replied as the two began to make their way to the kitchen.

.

.

.

_Tristain's Academy of Magic – Kirche's Room_

In the red haired girl's room, there was something different than usual. The lights were turned off and were replaced with the glowing candles on the wooden floor. Wearing her purple nightgown which exposed most of her body parts very much while lying on the bed, Kirche sighed in boredom.

"Strange... what took Flame so long?" She asked while staring the ceiling. Almost an hour had passed since she asked her familiar Flame to bring Sora to her dorm, and yet her familiar hadn't returned, let alone her spiky haired teen target.

What could have possibly gone wrong with her plan? She had prepared everything perfectly from creating the perfect atmosphere in her room, wearing a nightgown that most men couldn't resist with, breaking the promised meeting with the other boys of the academy, and even thinking about what she should say when Flame had brought Sora over. So what had gone wrong?

Sighing again from the tiredness, the red haired Germanian girl then sat on her bed, "Well… if I can't make him mine today, maybe tomorrow then…" she then took out her wand from the drawer beside her bed and cast a spell to put out the candles before pulling up her blanket and went to sleep.

Little she did know that her salamander was playing with a certain tiny dragon at the outside, totally forgetting her order to bring a certain man into her room. At least until the time told the red little dragon the right time to return.

* * *

**_Phew what a lot words for this chapter (takes out a handkerchief and wipes the sweat on my face.)_**

**_Next we will see Sora gets his new weapon named 'you know who'._**

**_PS: If anyone wants to Beta this story, I would greatly appreciate that. I know my English and grammar isn't perfect and I'm still trying to improve it._**

**_R&R and no flames, please._**


End file.
